The Chosen 12: The life of the Smash Universe
by Pure-White-Angel22
Summary: The Original 12 AKA The Chosen 12 are the "life forces" of the Smash Universe. Without them, this universe cannot live and will face destruction. This is 1 of the secrets that none can ever know. But what happens when it somehow reaches a new rising evil?
1. Prologue: Where and when it all began

****

AN- I actually had this in mind for a while now. I just couldn't figure out how to start it. But, I've finally decided on how to start it ^_^. I think this is going to be one of my longest stories yet (I think Life Lessons maybe shorter…but I dunno.)

*This story occurred to me when my brother and I were having a decision about the 12 original characters in the first installment of SSB series. I asked him why they kept those 12 character throughout the whole series (Yeah...I guess that is a dumb question eh XD?) And he answered, saying that they are "the ones" that started this WHOLE series in the first place. They HAVE to keep them, cause without them, they wouldn't be selling the game in the first place. If they took any of them out...well that would be just wrong and pointless. (Well, that was in his opinion anyways :P) Well to me, it totally inspired me and so I put his opinion into a concept with somewhat of a twist. So, I guess this is what I got out of it. ^^*

Disclaimer-I own NOTHING of Nintendo!...All I own is my laptop I type on and I guess the plot too..I think (lol)!

First off, _The Prologue!_

Oh! Just so you know this is an action/adventure, suspense, drama (drama in the later chapters probably) and some humour. So I hope you'll enjoy it :)

* * *

**Prologue: When and where it all began**

**--**

In this universe; an universe completely oblivious to us humans on Earth. Is created by an unknown "force" and "kind".

This "force" created a world for heroes, friends and foes to fight each other…nothing more.

This world started out with nothing, but with two embodied Hands. However, they knew this universe cannot exist with only their power. They needed more power to prove this universe and world exist.

They found 12 heroes from many different universe and made them descend to their universe. Each one of them having a orb within them. With a symbol engraved, representing their universe where they originated from. If these orbs **and** the chosen ones are to be removed from this world, this universe will slowly become unstable and go under chaos. This is a secret that no one should ever know about.

These Hands chose to hide 4 out of the 12 fighters into the shadows until the others brought them back into the light as test to see if these fighters were worthy.

Fortunately, the remaining 8 were able to pass this test, proving themselves and the revived 4 worthy.

And so, the Hands realize with these 12 chosen fighters, this universe can exist and be stable. They **are **the "life force" of this world and universe, along with the Hands of course. Without them, this universe and world will face destruction. This too, is a secret that cannot be let out to anyone **ever**.

The fighters do nothing, but fight each other till the end. Of course, the Hands could not let them die, so they gave each fighter a "curse" of turning into lifeless trophies once defeated.

The only way to be brought back to this world is to be revived by another fighter by just a touch of their base. And so these 12 fighters fought each other like an endless stream under these circumstances.

Fast forwarding through time, after many years of these fighters fighting to no end. The fighters grew tired of this meaningless fighting and slowly began to stop. The Hands quickly realized this and decided to bring more fighters into this universe. More fighters from other universes descended upon this world. To their fortunate, many of the fighters were from the same universe as the chosen 12. Therefore, giving more stabilization to this world.

However, those who are related and are from the same universe as the Chosen 12, comes with unknown consequences.

Many of the fighters have made friends along the way and also enemies too.

A few years passed again and time repeated itself again. More fighters descended onto this universe, but some fighters had to leave due to unknown reasons.

However, few of them stayed though, especially the Chosen 12; who must stay and live in this universe forever or else...

But, this time a dark force has invaded this world and used the fighter's "curse" to their advantage. Their plan were to turn all the fighters into trophies, harness their powers and take over this universe. Even a few of the fighters betrayed the others to side with the evil for power.

The remaining fighters went through much conflict and pain to get through, what they called "The Darkest Hour". Luckily, they pulled through and made the traitors realize their mistakes. They eventually united with each other and defeated the dark force. Vanquishing it away from this world and restoring light back to this universe. After this huge event, the Hands decided to lift the fighter's "curse" to prevent anything like this from happening again.

They created a residence for the fighters to live in peace, since they couldn't let them go back to their own worlds. They also decided the fighters should have the freedom of choice to fight who they want and whenever they want.

3 months have passed after "The Darkest Hour" and now the fighters are living at peace. But, unknown to them, the almighty secrets of this universe has somehow gotten out and reached a new rising evil.

…

"So, there is a way to destroy this universe completely huh?" Asked Chaos.

His servant nodded and smirked evilly. "Yes, it seems so. The 12 chosen fighters are the source of this universe's existence. Hehe...lucky for us, some of the other fighters are from the same universe they are originated from."

Chaos rubbed his chin. "Hmm...is that so? Who might these 12 chosen ones be?" He asked curiously.

His servant released 12 balls of light and set them in front of his master. Slowly, the balls of light revealed faces. "My master these are the chosen ones...the so called "life force" of this universe. **Mario, Luigi, Link, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Kirby, Ness, Yoshi, Samus Aran, Captain Falcon **and **Jigglypuff**."

"So you're telling me **these **are the chosen ones?" Chaos started to laugh. "HA! These so called "creators" chose _them_? A few human beings, an anamorphic-looking animal, strange looking creatures, a kid and a pink puffball? They don't look that strong!"

The servant kneeled down. "My sire, please do not be deceived by their appearances. They are quite powerful; the "creators" are not fools. They chose these 12 for a reason. We must not let our guard just because of their appearances."

Chaos stopped laughing. "Your right my servant, we mustn't let our guard down. We must formulate a clever plan to capture the chosen ones. I wonder what would befall this world if their precious "life force" were to die...Wait! Didn't you say that some of the other fighters were from the same universe as the chosen ones?" He asked.

"Indeed I did, Sire." His servant replied. "What do you have in mind?"

Chaos put up a wicked smirk. "Hehe, I wonder what would happen to their "representatives" or "underlings" if the so called "Chosen ones" were to disappear too? I think I've have a plan in mind already."

"Wait my master! I've forgotten to mention each of the chosen 12 has an orb inside them, representing **their** world they came from."

Chaos smirked even bigger. "Ah, even better! If I am correct, we will be able to kill 2 birds with one stone! What fools these "creators" are!" He started to laugh menacingly. "Come, we must make preparations! This is a grand show I must attend to and then destroy. Soon this world fall into chaos and will cease to exist!"

...

* * *

**AN-Probably you know what "The Darkest Hour" was right? ;P Well, all I can say is...**

**To be continued....;D see ya until next time!**

**Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Unknown Danger

****

AN- One thing you should know about this chapter. Kirby will always speak in third person, adds "Poyo" in his sentences and speaks like a baby ^^ cause he actually kind of is (lol). Oh, I've already started Chapter 2 ^^, so I think I might be able to update sooner...but again I can't make any promises.

If you see any errors in any of my chapters, please tell me :)

Well, here is Chapter 1! I hope it turned out okay.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unknown Danger**

**--**

Usually, at the Fighter's residence; Brawl Estates. Everything is peaceful outside the battlefield with the exception of the occasional verbal fighting and small fist fights.

But, chaos can always occur when there are younger fighter's, boosting with energy and running around almost every second.

"Hurry up Lucas! Pick up the pace! Yesterday's snowfall dumped SO much snow that some of the others are planning a snowball fight! We hafta meet them in the courtyard." Ness called out a few inches away from his blonde friend.

Lucas was trying desperately to catch up to Ness. "Would you just slow down a bit?! I'm starting to losing my breath here!" He panted heavily.

Ness grinned. "Come on! Work those muscles! You wouldn't become a strong fighter if you don't have a bit exercise!"

Lucas felt a bit offended. "But, I'm already a strong fighter tho- WHA!" He tripped and landed face first on the floor. "Ow…"

He lifted his head and saw Ness in the distance. "Come on Lucas! I'll wait for you in the courtyard then!" He heard him calling, totally oblivious of what just happened.

He then felt someone's foot over his side. "WHA!" A middle-aged voice cried out and tumbling over the hardwood floor, next to the clumsy boy.

Lucas quickly got back to his feet and checked to see who had tripped over him. "I'm so sor-…S-Snake?!" He exclaimed, surprised to see one the people he felt nervous around.

"Argh…dammit! What the hell was that?!" Snake swore and turned his head to see the blonde psychic teen. "Lucas?! Were you the one who tripped me?!"

Lucas bit his lower lip. "Um…sorry! I d-didn't do it on p-purpose! I-I kinda of fell on the floor by accident and t-then you happened to t-trip over me." He stammered while his whole body was trembling.

Upon seeing Lucas's trembling body, Snake sighed and put his hand on Lucas head. "Drggh, I guess you apologized, so it's fine. Just next time, don't let that happen again. Okay?"

Lucas looked up to the middle-aged man and put up a smile. "O-Okay! Thank you so much! I'll try my best to be less clumsy!" He politely bowed and ran off. "Ness you jerk! Wait for me!"

Snake rubbed his head in pain. "Dammit, kids these days causing so much trouble around this hellish place… it's not like this place isn't hell already. Oh well, at least he didn't see what I was reading." He picked up his dropped Playboy bunny magazine. "At least, this will relieve from my pain." He continued his way while reading his dirty magazine, drooling and feeling the blood rushing to his nose at every page he turned to.

--

****

Courtyard…

"Okay, so is everyone here?!" Asked Toon Link looking around the small group of fighters.

The other's looked around and talked amongst each other. "(Yup, it seems like it!)" Replied Pikachu raising a hand up. Just then, the crowd heard a door slam open.

"WAIT! Hold on! Don't start without me!" Called out a voice.

Everyone turned their attention to the door leading to the inside and saw a certain panting blonde.

"OH! Hey there Lucas! What took you so long?" Ness put up a smile waving his hand to Lucas.

Lucas narrowed his eyes and walked towards him. "Ness, you jerk! Did you not notice that I tripped in the hallway?!"

Ness thought for a moment. "Um…no. I thought that you just fell behind. That's all. Can't catch up with my blinding speed." He winked, putting up a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, I _fell_ behind alright! Additionally to that, I accidentally tripped Snake right after. Do you know how embarrassing and scary that is?!" Lucas asked irately turning bright red just thinking about it.

Ness tried to wave it off. "Well, not really. Lucas, I think your kinda overreacting a bit, don't you think? Plus, you get scared by lots of things. You've got to toughen up…Well, I _am_ sorry for not waiting for you." He apologized scratching the back of his head.

However, Lucas didn't fully accept his apology. "I am not scared by lots of things! I'm just a little jumpy!"

"It's the same thing Lucas."

"Well I outta-" He was about to leap onto Ness. But, was then stopped by Kirby trying to hold him back. "Poyo Poyo! Lucas no physical fight! Snowball fight only Poyo!" He pleaded.

"Kirby…"

Popo stepped out of the crowd. "Kirby's right, no physical fighting. Were here to throw wads of frozen water at each other. Not punch the lights outta of each other. You can get back at Ness with that."

Lucas heavily sighed, giving Kirby the sign to let go. "Okay fine, but make sure I'm on the opposite team as Ness." He eyed Ness; who was cockily smirking.

"Don't worry, we made the teams already. Coincidentally, there's one team that's short one player so you can join them." Toon Link assured.

**__**

Team Rouge

__

-Toon Link

-Popo

-Pit

-Kirby

-Ness

-Sonic

****

Team Bleu

-Yoshi

-Nana

-Pikachu

-Lucas

-Jigglypuff

-Diddy Kong

Kirby happily jumped up and down. "Poyo! Poyo! Kirby is Ness team!" He commented.

"Okay, so those are the teams…any objections?"

Sonic raised his hand. "Hey! Why the hell am I in Team Red?! I'm blue all over! Why aren't I in Team Blue?!"

Toon Link face-palmed himself. "First of all, it's Team _Rouge _and _Bleu. _Geeze learn your French already. Also, we went over this twice already. We picked the teams out randomly. So suck it up!"

Sonic just mumbled to himself like a 5-year old kid.

"Okay, with that aside. The rules are simple if you get hit, be honest and place yourself out of the game. Meaning, go sit on the bench over there." Toon Link pointed over to a couple of placed benches on the side. "In order to win, obviously you have to knock out all the players from the opposite team. Any questions?"

Everyone just blinked signalling that they were ready to go.

"Okay then get ready…and GO!"

Everyone cheered and rushed over their sides of the battlefield and declared war against each other.

--

"(WHAAA! I'M HIT! I'M HIT!!)" Cried out Diddy Kong, slapping his palms onto his chest and attempted a dramatic death by falling out the snow harshly.

Pikachu ran over to the downed monkey. "(NOOOO!!!! DON'T LEAVE US!!! WE CAN'T WIN WITHOUT YOU!!!)" He screamed and shook his shoulders hard.

Sonic sweatdropped. "Uhh...okay that just really lame and melodramatic. You guys don't need to cause such a big scene. What are you guys? Drama Queens?" He teased.

"(We are not drama queens!!!)" Both Diddy and Pikachu yelled out in unison. "(We just want to put some drama into this fight! Just like the movies!)"

"Yeeeaahhh right, you guys are such drama queens, just admit it." Sonic coughed.

Pikachu was starting to get pissed off by the cocky hedgehog. "(Arrgghh Diddy, get out of here! This damn hedgehog is mine!)" And started to make a couple of snowballs.

"(O-Okay...)" Diddy ran off to join Yoshi on the sidelines.

"(TAKE this you stupid hedgehog!)" Pikachu furiously roared and threw a snowball. However, Sonic being the fastest hedgehog just dodged it. "Haha missed me! LOSER!" He teased.

Pikachu was starting to lose his temper and started throwing his snowballs like crazy. Sonic just yawned and dodged them all lazily. "HA missed me again! You have no aim whatsoever!" He teased again, this time making a taunting face. "You can never hit me, Mouse. I'm the fastest hedgehog alive!"

Pikachu lit his cheeks with anger, surging electricity throughout his body. "(Shut the hell up! Stop taunting me! It's getting very irritating! Who the hell cares if your fast?! Were still going to beat you!)" He attempted to throw another snowball, but failed again.

"Haha, you can't catch me me!" The cocky hedgehog put up a wicked grin.

Pikachu repeatedly stomped on the snow with anger. "(ARGH!! Stand still for once dammit!)" He snarled and started firing snowballs like crazy.

"YEAH! You go get him Pikachu! Show him whose boss!" Diddy and Jigglypuff punching the air above them, and cheered from the side lines.

While there was a war between the two mutated anamorphic animals. Lucas in a war on his own, and was trying his best to dodge all his counterpart's snowballs he was chucking at him.

"Come on Lucas! Throw that snowball already. You've been holding it for like...forever! I thought you wanted to get back at me." Ness teased him.

Lucas kept on dodging while holding his snowball like his life depended on it. "I wish I could, but you keep on firing snowballs at me non-stop! And it seems like your throwing them really hard too!"

"Well, you _are _up against a pro at baseball." Ness arrogantly said putting up a cocky smile.

Lucas narrowed his eyes "Don't think so high and mighty of yourself I will hit you and get you out!"

"Heh, we'll see about that. Won't we?" Ness started firing faster.

"WHA!" Cried out Lucas and dived in front of a nearby tree.

"Lucas, you coward! Stop hiding and fight like a man!" Ness then gasped. "Oh yeah, I forgot! You aren't one! Haha!" He teased.

Upon hearing Ness's offending insult, Lucas popped from the tree. "HEY! I heard that! I'll make you eat those words! And I'm gonna get you back from that insult you said to me back in the hallway!" He got ready to throw his snowball...finally.

"Haha we'll see about that! I'm a full-time veteran here! I'll be amazed if you can beat me in this snowball fight!" Ness started to laugh heartily and pointed at Lucas.

Lucas was about to aim at the laughing Ness, but then saw something that looked out place and had a spine tingling aura around it. There was it was, a sinister shadow that took a shape of a hand and was rooted into the white pure snow-covered ground behind Ness. It looked like it was ready to take Ness into it's grasp and to take him to who-knows-where.

"Wha! Ness watch out!" Lucas quickly called out without thinking. He threw his snowball not at Ness, but at the shadow behind him. The snowball went right between Ness's head and right shoulder, landing a direct hit at the shadow. Lucas watched with widened eyes as the shadow squirm for a bit from the hit before descending back into the ground. Leaving it's prey oblivious of what may have happened. Lucas sighed in relief. _"Thank goodness...but what the heck was that about?"_ He thought to himself.

The sound of Ness's voice brought Lucas out of his reverie. "Oi Lucas! What the heck was that about? When you throw a snowball at someone, you aren't suppose to tell them to "watch out!"" He told him.

Lucas looked at Ness with concern. "But, I..." He was trying to find the words to say to Ness. "Didn't you-WHA!" But was interrupted with a snowball to the face.

He could hear Ness laughing again and most likely pointing at him again. "Haha looks like someone got you!"

Lucas wiped the cold snow off with his scarf. "Who? What? Where? Who did that?!" He questioned his surroundings.

"Yay! Poyo! Kirby hit someone! Yay Poyo!" The pink blob gleefully jumped up and down.

Lucas face-palmed himself on the forehead. "Ugh...I can't believe I let my guard down!" He was clearly ashamed of himself.

Ness run over towards Kirby and high-fived him. "Haha awesome job with the sneak attack Kirby!" He praised.

"Poyo!"

Lucas sighed and pointed at Ness. "Ness, even though you guys got me out! Our team will still win this war!" He told the duo.

Ness stuck out his tongue. "Yeah right! We'll see about that!" He recoiled. "Poyo Poyo!" Kirby attempted to back him up.

All Lucas did was stomp off towards the benches where the others were. But, he couldn't help but look back at where the sinister shadow used to be.

__

"What **was **that black thing anyways? And why did it seem like it was going to put Ness in danger? I have a really strange feeling about this...."

* * *

_A shadow emerged from the darkness and appeared in front of it's leader, this time taking a shape of a silhouette of a human. "I'm sorry my excellence, I failed at capturing the boy." It apologized._

_Chaos sighed with disbelief. "What happened?" He asked with impatience._

_"Well you see, it seems like the blonde timid boy has spotted me and...well he kinda of attacked me."_

_Chaos balled up his fists. "WHAT?! You let the Timid one know your existence?!" He irately questioned._

_The shadow kneeled down, feeling weak facing his leader. "I'm sorry! I left my guard down! It'll never happen again I promise, my excellence!" It profusely apologized._

_Chaos let out a burst of energy, forcing the shadow to be thrown back a good several feet. "Let that be a warning to you! Don't you dare fail me again! If you do, it'll mean your pitiful life of yours!" He threatened._

_"Yes, I-I understand. I-I won't fail you again...b-but what should we so now?" The shadow weakly asked, fearing his leader more than ever._

_"Leave the Red-Capped boy for now. But, watch the boy's friend; the Timid one. He maybe suspecting something, he's somewhat of a threat now. But nonetheless, capture the others!" Chaos commanded._

_"Yes understood." The shadow bowed and then disappeared into the abyss._

_Chaos placed his hand over his forehead. **"The Chosen 12 are..."** He began to recite._

****

_"The ones who are twin brothers and grow from mushrooms._

_The one who holds the power of courage, wisdom and power in one._

_The one who has the strength of many humans._

_The ones who are born from red and white balls._

_The one who possess the speed of a high speed bird._

_The one who holds the Earth's fate in his own hands_

_The one who is a newborn warrior and holds the memories of the stars._

_The one who fights for the stars._

_The one who resides from an island full of it's own kind._

_and The one who is left orphaned by space pirates._

_They all come from different universe and worlds, but when they are in this universe. They share the same role; being the life force of Smash Universe. Without them, this universe will die. They are to never leave this universe, they must remain here for all eternity." _

_He then snickered to himself, putting up a malicious smirk. "Soon these Chosen ones are going to be in my grasps and this world will become mine along with the Chosen's representatives!" He began to cackle. "After all, I have one of the "life forces" in my hands already."_

* * *

**AN- Hehe, probably you know who Chaos is talking about right? I hope I put their descriptions right...hmm...**

**Plus, when Chaos said "ones" includes 2 people in that category...just so you know ^^**

**R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Awareness & the unbelievable

**AN- Haha I guess people ****already have a guess/idea who are going to be the centric-characters ^^'. Although, the 'little cam' will mostly follow them around, it will sometimes switch to different characters in the story (eg. Mario, Ike, Pit, etc). 'Cause you have to give those poor main characters a break, I bet they feel uncomfortable if something was following them around and going into their thoughts right? XD Wouldn't you?**

**Oh and just so you know, _italics _mean one's thoughts, or when it goes to the bad side of things (you know what I mean). But, I have a hunch that you people know that already ^^**

**Oh and thank you Phantom 4 Life for the critic review ^^, I'm trying my best to work on my grammar and word flow (those are my weak points unfortunately.) But, I hope it goes well throughout my chapters. So thank you again.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 2!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awareness and the unbelievable **

**--**

"WHAAATTT?!" Nana screamed on top of her lungs. "HOW COULD WE HAVE LOST?!" Putting the palms of her hands on both sides of her temples with concern.

Sonic pointed at himself with a cocky grin. "That's because, they have me. Sonic, the fastest hedgehog in the whole world!"

"(Shut up you goddamn hedgehog! You said that like a million times today! Give it rest already, nobody gives a crap!)" Pikachu gritted his teeth.

Sonic coughed and crossed his arms. "Ahem, excuse me? You shouldn't be talking to the winning team's players that way. You should be congratulating us for kicking your guy's ass."

Pikachu was itching to kill the blue hedgehog. "(OVER MY DEAD BODY! I'll would never congratulate you, _**ever!** _I can beat you in the battlefield any day! Just snowball fighting isn't my type of thing!)"

Sonic sighed and shrugged. "Whatever mouse, _whatever _you say. But, I'll can beat you at anything at anytime." He started to laugh. "And you call yourself a full-time veteran! Pfft, what a disgrace you are." He teased.

Pikachu started to give him the death glare. Sending shivers down Sonic's spine for a moment. "(You better start running you damn hedgehog, unless you want 1 million volts going through your system.)"

However, despite being a bit scared. Sonic wanted to fuel the yellow mouse's fire more. "Yeah _right_! We'll see about that, if you ever catch me! L.O.S.E.R!" He made a face and began bolting it to the front yard.

Pikachu quickly ran after him "(COME BACK HERE YOU FREAKING ARROGANT HEDGEHOG! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A VETERAN CAN DO!)" Pikachu exclaimed while shooting out electricity, attempting to shock the hedgehog.

Everyone just sweatdropped from what they just witnessed. "Okay, now that was just plain weird and overdramatic." Someone commented.

"Wait! It's almost time for dinner! Come back here!" Toon Link attempted to bring the feuding animals back, but failed to do so. "Idiots..." He muttered.

Pit waved it off. "Don't worry, they can come back whenever they're done killing each other. We all know there's no stopping those two from fighting on whose best...Well, I'm going shed all this snow stuff of me, see ya." He began walking towards the door.

Toon Link let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I guess your right. Well, aside from that. Everyone, that was a blast! Good job everyone!" He praised.

"YEAH!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

Toon Link put a huge smile and then began leaving the courtyard, while everyone followed suit.

Lucas was itching to get off the battlefield as quickly as possible, to avoid the humiliation from Ness. He picked up his pace and kept his attention forward, hoping that Ness wouldn't find him.

But to his dismay, someone literally jumped onto him, putting lots weight onto him. "Hey there Lucas!" The voice was all bubbly and cheery.

"...What do _you want_? Are you here to gloat about your amazing win?" Lucas asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Ness got off of Lucas and had that usual smile on his face. "Hey hey! I don't like that tone of voice of yours. Plus, we had Sonic on our team so...it's kind of unfair. So lighten up will yeah?" He shook his index finger.

"That still won't make me forgive you for all the insults you threw at me today." Lucas pouted, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, if your going act like your shoe size. I guess I won't say what I wanted to say to you." Ness crossed his arms and looked away.

Lucas glanced at Ness with interest and stop giving the mean-look. "_Fine_, I'm listening."

Ness gave eye-contact to Lucas and suddenly had a serious face for a change. "I'm sorry..." He simply said.

Lucas raised his brows, not really expecting that from Ness. Ness isn't the type to apologize first or at least so soon if he ever got into fight with one of his friends. Sure, Ness can be cocky and annoying like Sonic at times. But to Lucas, this was getting really awkward.

"And sorry for w-what?" Lucas quietly asked, for some reason feeling a bit guilty.

"Sorry for insulting you today, I was just playing around. I thought you wouldn't take that personally, but I should've known better. With the hard past you've gone through and all." Ness held onto his scarf with a flustered face. Lucas could tell that Ness's voice very sincere.

"Okay, whoa! This is really unlike you, Ness. Your starting to make me feel...um weird all over. Um...you can stop now, I accept your apology." Lucas told him, waving his hands in defence.

Ness just shook his head. " Please hear me out Lucas. I just had the urge apologize to you, because I didn't want to lose another friend like how I lost Pichu and Young Link back in the past. Plus, I consider you I very special friend. Your the very first person in a long time to ever come and help me represent our universe. Before you came along, I've been stuck in this place ever since. And I had that room to myself for a long time too, since Master Hand could never find another representative from our universe." He let out a small sigh. "Anyways, I can't go back to the _**real** _Onett." Ness looked down to the snow-covered ground.

_"What does he mean by 'he can't go back the real Onett?' I've been told that we could go back home after every tournament was over. Man, I'm really confused now."_

But nonetheless, these were Ness's true words, Lucas could clearly tell from Ness's facial expression. But, being cautious one, Lucas had to fully confirm this. "A-Are you telling the truth? Like everything you said is all from your heart?"

Ness looked up with widened eyes. "What? Of course it's the truth! You think I'm lying to you?" His voice had a small trace of anger.

"Ah...um, I-I was just making sure you weren't pulling anything funny. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Ness sighed heavily. "Does that mean you fully accept my apology then?"

"Yes."

Ness put up his usual smile, making Lucas sighing in relief that the normal-happy-smiling Ness was back again. "Truce?" Ness asked while holding out his hand.

"Truce." Lucas gripped the jet-haired boy's hand and shook on it.

"Haha good! Now lets go back inside, I'm starting to boil under these layers of clothing." Ness suggested heading for the door.

Lucas quickly followed behind. "You betcha." "_Phew, at least were not fighting with each other anymore."_

* * *

After shedding their layers of clothing, and changing back to their regular winter attire. The two Earthbound boys headed for the kitchen, but something caught their eyes as they passed by the living room. In the center of the living, there was Lucario doing his daily basis mediating. No one really knows why he does this, but then again no one wanted to ask because they knew he would never give a clear answer. Indeed, Lucario was a mysterious character to find out about.

The two boys slowly approached the Pokémon.

"Hey Lucario, just so you know it's almost dinner time. You coming?" Ness asked him, hoping that his voice would get to him.

However, Lucario didn't answer his question. But, was quietly muttering something under his breath. "Approaching danger...Chaos...protect them...Life...Chosen ones...universe...world" Ness and Lucas looked at each other with confused looks. _What was he mumbling about?_

"Ah Lucario? Can you hear me?" Ness waved his hands in front of the dog-like Pokémon.

Again, Lucario did not respond. Assuming he was too caught up in his mediation, Ness shrugged. "I guess he's a bit busy right now, but hopefully he got the message. Come on Lucas, let's go." Ness began leaving the room. Lucas just stared at Lucario for a quick moment before leaving the room too.

But, before the two boys could leave, they heard Lucario say something in his normal-tone of voice. "The one who holds the Earth's fate in his own hands and the Timid and Pure-Hearted one...beware of the intimate danger." He warned them.

"Ah..." The two boys froze in place and slowly turned their heads towards the Pokémon. They widened their eyes when Lucario eyes were open, emitting a yellow light and staring directly at them.

"A-Are you talking about u-us?" The boys stuttered and asked in unison, assuming that Lucario was in some kind of trance.

"Yes." He quickly responded. "You, the Timid and Pure-Hearted one." He gazed only at Lucas this time. "Must protect the one who holds the Earth's fate in his own hands."

_"Wha? Another person saying that I'm pure-hearted. The Magypsies back at Tazmily said the same thing too...Why do they always call me that?"_ Lucas thought, clenching his fists and putting them close to his chest.

"Me? A-Are you sure? Sure I-I'm timid, but there's no way I'm pure-hearted. I'm far from that_. _Maybe you've got the wrong person Lucario, there's no way I can pro-"

"Timid and Pure-Hearted one, never deny yourself. You must accept yourself for who you are. You still have strength yet to discover within yourself. While discovering that strength, use all the strength you have right now and protect the one who holds the Earth's fate. After all, he's your life." Lucario told him.

"Okay wait, what do you mean 'I'm Lucas's life?' That sounds really weird." Ness decided to jump into the conversation, considering he was somehow involved.

"I cannot answer that question, for I am not really sure myself. But you and 11 others must be most cautious. You must protect yourself and the others."

Ness massaged his temples. _"Arrgh, talk about deja vu! This is starting to sound like the time BuzzBuzz came to Onett back then." _"Um...what do you mean by 11 others?" He questioned.

"You should very well know, you've been with them for a very long time." Lucario vaguely responded.

Ness scratched the back of his head in annoyance. "Man, I still don't understand you Lucario. Can't you at least give us a clearer and straighter answer?"

The Pokémon shook his head. "I'm sorry, all I can say is, all will be clear soon. But for the time being, _beware._" He then closed his eyes, signalling them that he was out of his trance now.

Ness ran over to Lucario and shook him violently, attempting to bring him back to their world. "No! Don't go back to your own world now! Lucario, give us an answer! I know you can hear me!" But, his voice fell into deaf's ears again.

Ness lowered his head, still having a grip on Lucario's shoulders, he muttered something illegible. Lucas watched helplessly as Ness remained in that state for a few moments. Eventually, Ness let out a hefty sigh and let go of Lucario before turning to Lucas with a smile on his face.

"Well, that was totally weird. Lets just forget that didn't happen. I'm sure Lucario was just joking around, you know him hehe." Ness put his hands on the back of his head.

"Ness...um...what happens if everything Lucario said is true?" Lucas timidly asked.

Ness tried to wave it off. "Nah, it can't be. We already defeated Tabuu and restored peace to this world, there's nothing more eviller than Tabuu."

"Ah...I guess...you have a point there." Lucas reluctantly agreed, lowering his head. _"What the heck am I say?!"_

Ness placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Besides, what do we need protection from? There's no danger around this place anyways, just avoid those fist fights between the grown-ups that's all we need to protect ourselves from."

"..." Lucas still was thinking about that shadow back at the courtyard, and what Lucario just said about them. But, more so the shadow that attempted to grab Ness. He really had a terrible feeling about that. _"Could that 'thing' possibly be the 'danger' that Lucario was talking about?...Nah, it couldn't be."_

"Lucas?" Ness gently shook his right shoulder, bringing him out of his reverie. Lucas looked up and around. "Huh?"

"You okay? Are you not feeling well?" Ness asked with a worried face. "Do you actually believe everything that Lucario said?"

"Um...No...of course not." Lucas half-lied. He felt Ness take his hand off his shoulder.

"Well then, let's get back to where we were heading. I'm starved and craving for some steak!" Ness cheerfully said and ran out of the room.

Lucas stood there for a moment still thinking about what has happened in the last few hours. The shadow, Lucario's words about him having to protect Ness and Ness being in- No! Ness is right, there's nothing to worry about. Lucario has to be jerking their chain just to keep them on their toes, they were just 13 anyways. Ness is a clever person and he trusts him. After all he is one of the few people who has been here for the longest time, plus he considered him as a special friend. Lucas shook his head and ran after Ness, trying his best to not think about the darker side of things.

* * *

_"Hehe, preparations are complete. Now, I'll take the first of the 12 tonight."_

* * *

**AN- Man I hope I didn't make Lucario reveal TOO much 0_0. Oh geeze ^^', if so I need to lighten things up. Anyways I hope you liked it (sorry if it doesn't have that much action, but action will be later though ;P)**

**Oh, I'm going to put up character profiles on my profile later on, so if you want to check it out, you can ^^.**

**R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 3: First one gone

**AN- Sorry this took so long...I had a bit of writer's block. Also, right now I'm away from home on a vacation in Toronto. But I was able to upload this chapter 'cause I'm using my Auntie's computer XD. So it'll be my last until I get back from my trip on March 30th. I'll try my best to upload more chapters in the future...but again I can't make any promises! But I'm going to still try though :) Anyways, here's Chapter 3!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First one gone**

**--**

"...Okay, so I asked Marth to help us win our next battle against Meta Knight and Triple D tonight. How does that sound?" Popo asked his beloved sister, discussing about how he and Nana keep on losing their team battles. Nana just sighed.

"Popo, why couldn't you ask Ike or someone else whose a bit heavier. King DeDeDe has hard hits you know, and Marth is just too light and will easily get knocked out along with us." She explained.

Popo thought for a moment, trying to counteract his sister. "Well, I beg to differ. Even though that maybe true. Marth is fast, so he can dodge easier and have quicker attacks. Even though Triple D is powerful, his attacks are slow. So therefore, Marth and us can interrupt his attacks. And the once Triple Ds out, all of us can just gang up on Meta Knight." He told her in a know-it-all tone.

"Whatever, we'll just see the results of it then." Nana placed her chin on the palm of her hand, while the other played with her dinner. On the other side of the table, a certain green-tunic boy was bored as hell.

"Man, I hate this boring atmosphere! This table isn't lively without Ness's and or Lucas's presence around here!" Toon Link complained, slamming his fist on the table.

Yoshi nodded in agreement. "(Yeah I'm in favor with that. And I've been wondering, just where _are_ those two anyways? I thought they were coming earlier to grab some grub. But look at this, they're the last ones to get here.)"

Just as Yoshi finished his sentence. On cue, the two said boys walked in with their plates of food in hand. "Yo!" Ness greeted, raising a hand.

Toon Link sprung up from his seat. "Hey speak of the devil! It's Peaches and Cream!" Toon Link suddenly raised his spirits, brightening the atmosphere around the table.

Lucas creased his eyebrows with confusion. "P-Peaches and cream? What does that mean?" He timidly asked, while seating himself beside his counterpart.

Toon Link was a bit surprised of the blonde, not knowing what the term 'Peaches and Cream' meant. "What I mean by that is, that you and Ness seem like you're always together. Like we rarely see you two ever separated. It's like you guys are super-glued to each other or something like that. We see you guys always sitting together during meals or watching TV, fighting together, and walking together around this place. Oh geeze, I bet guys even sleep and take showers together!" Toon Link flailed his arms into the air. Everyone else (except the PSI boys and Kirby; who was a bit too young to understand what was going on and just continued to eat his food.) who were at the table gasped and or 'ooed'. Ness spit out his pop and Lucas's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and started to turn bright red.

"WHAT?!" The two PSI boys exclaimed in unison, slamming their hands on the table.

"See, even you guys talk and react at the same time." Toon Link stated, not really surprised nor scared of the two boys.

Yoshi; who was sitting beside the PSI boys, slowly slid away from them with a scared face on him. "(I-Is that t-true? Are y-you guys r-really _that_ close?)" He nervously stammered.

Ness gave out a small sarcastically laugh. "Uh no, of course it's not true! That's sooo a lie!" He then took Lucas's head into his hold.

"Eep.." The blonde boy squeaked from the sudden pull of his counterpart.

"Lucas..." Ness started to say. "Is the bestest friend that I could ever ask for. Besides, what if we stick together like whites on rice? Were best buddies, right Lucas?!" He gave Lucas a small noogie.

"Uh...yup." Lucas quietly responded, feeling a bit uneasy with the situation he was in. After his noogie, Ness let go of him. "See? There's your proof right there!" He put his hands on his hips while sticking out his chest.

Toon Link let out a hefty sigh and put up his hands in defeat. "Okay okay, geeze. I was just kidding." He then snickered "Man, you guys are so fun to play with. That is why...I love hanging out with you people!" He cheerfully said.

"Ah..ah..." Ness's eyes were glittering and shining with admiration from Toon Link's compliment. Ness took the effort to walk up to Toon Link's side of the table and slapped him on the back, making Toon Link cringed in pain. "Aww! Your so sweet and awesome, Dude! I love you too!" He kept on slapping the other boy's back; who is getting a bit annoyed and hurtful from this.

Yoshi; who was getting a bit jealous from Ness ignoring his other friends coughed to get his attention. "(Oh what are we? Yesterday's garbage?)" He pouted, puffing his cheeks.

Ness stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to the shunned ones. He then ran over towards Yoshi and gave him his hug. "Ah, of course not! I consider you all the same, cool and fun!" He assured all of them by giving everyone at the table a round of hugs and pats on the backs, before returning himself back to his waiting dinner.

"So, why were you and Lucas so late getting here?" Pit suddenly asked, out of the blue.

Lucas twitched ever so slightly, remember Lucario's haunting words. Ness, knowing Lucas the best out of everyone here, knew Lucas would either tell the truth and make everyone worry, or wouldn't talk at all. So Ness took the stand for both of them. "Well..." Ness started. "We kinda got side-tracked by stuff on our way here." Ness didn't want to tell anyone about what him and Lucas were told by Lucario. Besides he didn't believe in the mysterious Pokemon's words.

Diddy eyed him. "(And what _"stuff" _may I ask?)"

"Ah..." Ness was trying to find a good excuse quickly. " OH! My blonde friend here and I were playing Wii up in our room and lost track time. Yeah that's right! Right Lucas?" He nudged Lucas on the side, signalling him to agree with him.

"Uh, yes." Lucas reluctantly agreed, nodding his head.

Diddy just shrugged.

Knowing, that he was out of the dark. Ness started to chow down into his beloved steak, while satisfying his craving and taste-buds at the same time. "Aw man, wis stwuff is awesome! So anyways, where's Pikachu and Sonic? Did whey wome back yet?" Ness asked with a mouth full of steak.

"Ness! Don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude!" Lucas scolded, while eating his dinner elegantly and mannerous.

Ness shook his head in disagreement. " Nah, only real men eat like this. Unlike you Lucas, who eats like a girl; mannerousily, politely, clean and prettiful." He teased.

Lucas looked at Ness with a "WTF" face. "'Prettiful'? Ness, is that _even_a word in the dictionary?" Ness shook his head once again. "Highly doubt it, but like me; a real man, makes up ridiculous words and puts them into his vocabulary. You girly girls, always follow the rules by the book."

Lucas just pouted, knowing that he'll never win a verbal fight against Ness. "Jerk..." He muttered under his breath.

Ness just ignored his comment. "So anyways, back to the question. Where's Pikachu and Sonic? Are they still at it?"

"I bet 100 smash coins that they probably are. They'll always competing on whose best at everything. I kinda of wish they would just stop, 'cause all they're doing is making a fool of themselves...Well, that's in my opinion." Pit played with his heavenly food.

"(Actually, I find it quite funny. Watching Pikachu trying to hit Sonic with his thunderbolt and always failing at it, is pretty hilarious!)" Yoshi gave out a small laugh.

Everyone agreed by letting out a small snicker.

"Well, Nana and I better get going to our brawl tonight. It's getting late, so we wanna finish this brawl ASAP. We wanna go to sleep early anyways. Wish us luck okay?" The Ice Climbers stood up from their seat.

"Okay, good luck!" Everyone said in unison, and with that the Ice Climbers were off for the night.

Diddy gave out a yawn. "I'm gonna go find Mario or something. I'm in the mood for fighting too. Anyone wanna join me?" He tilted his head.

Everyone except Kirby stood up and raised their hands. "Okay, good. Well, Ness, Lucas, Kirby. We'll see you maybe tonight, if not that, then tomorrow morning for sure."

"Yupper dwddles! Swee ya!" Ness responded with food in his mouth once again. Lucas just rolled his eyes and waved good bye.

* * *

After dinner, the two psychic boys and pink puffball went into the rec room to play some DDR to pass the time. They had to stay in shape after all, (even though they already are).

Ness and Lucas were up on stage first. "I am soooo going to beat you at this. I'm like the DDR master!" Lucas confidently said.

Ness stuck his tongue. "Yeah right, we'll see about that. I've been here way longer than you, so I have more experience with this game."

"If you say your an expert at this game. How about we compete in the most difficult mode? Best out of 3?" Lucas asked with a smirk on his face.

"Your on, Blondie!" The jet-haired boy accepted the blonde's challenge.

Kirby jumped up and down in excitement. "Yay Poyo! Kirby play winner after!" He exclaimed.

"Of course, you can. Hopefully you get to challenge me after I beat Mr. Red-capped veteran over here!" Lucas glared at Ness, who was just confidently smiling.

Ness let out a small chuckle. "You wish Lucas, Kirby is going to go against me after I'm done with you!"

"Let's get this dance off started then!"

------

After many tripping on the dance mat, crazy moves, moving the mat back in place during interludes of songs, yelling and screaming 'No! I can't accept this! I _demand_ a rematch!', and wasting a good hour or so. The two rival-best friends finally came out with a winner. And that certain winner was...no other than our Red-Capped veteran NESS!

Lucas looked like he was going to go insane. "NO WAY! That is sooooo not possible! How the heck did _you_ beat me?!" He stomped his feet on the floor angrily.

"_Like_ I said my lil blonde friend, you can never defeat me at _anything_! I think I won more than 10 times? Haha probably more!" Ness started to laugh hard, causing Lucas to turn bright with embarrassment and rage.

"S-Shut up! Stop gloating and play with Kirby already!" Lucas thrusted a finger and pointed at the cuddly cute pink blob, who just had fun watching the two PSI boys play the DDR. "Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby flapped his flabby arms excitedly. "Kirby plays Ness! Poyo!" He ran towards one of the dance mats and started to jump on it like there was no tomorrow. Ness got into his ready position with a smirk on his face. "Alright Kirby, are you ready to play?" He cockily asked. Kirby just replied by jumping up and down cheerfully.

"Alrighty, let's go and pl-" "Wait!" Ness was then cut off by a voice coming from the doorway for the rec room. All 3 of the young fighters turned their attention to the doorway, to find that the source of the voice was Meta Knight.

"S-Sir Meta Knight! Uh...hi!" Lucas greeted and showed his manners by bowing quickly.

"Hiya!" Both Ness and Kirby greeted in unison.

"Well good evening to you. I'm sorry to interrupt in your game, but I must take Kirby for his daily sword training. Shall we go Kirby?" The Star Warrior asked the Pink puffball.

Kirby put a frown on his usually cheerful face and started waving his arm all over the place. "No poyo! Kirby don't wanna go training. Kirby wanna stay here, play Ness and Lucas!" He then hid behind Ness's back, using him as human shield of some kind.

Meta Knight sighed, knowing that Kirby would reject. So he had a mini back-up plan. "Kirby, I know you don't like going for training. But if you go now, I'll treat you to a big strawberry shortcake after you're done. How does that sound?"

Kirby's eyes were filled with glee and delight upon hearing the word "Strawberry Shortcake". Kirby's all time favorite was always the fluffiness, mouth-watering richness of the oh-so-precious-and-delicious Strawberry Shortcake. He immediately dashed towards Meta Knight's side and began tugging on his arm like a small child. "Let's go poyo! Kirby wants Shortcake Strawberry!"

If Meta Knight's mouth was visible he would be smiling. "Okay let's go then." Kirby jumped up with glee and dashed on ahead at blinding speed. Meta Knight then turned his attention to the two PSI boys. "Young Ness and Lucas..." He changed his voice to a serious tone, making Lucas a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes Meta Knight?" Ness asked.

"Please do not argue so much with each other. In the near future...no very soon in the future, you'll be needing each other than anyone else in this household." Meta Knight explained.

Lucas widened his eyes, feeling a bit of shock from Meta Knight's words. It gave him the same cold feeling when Lucario said those haunting words to him and Ness back before they headed for dinner earlier today.

"W-What are you talking about Meta Knight? Did Lucario tell you to tell us this? If so, tell us what you both mean. You guys never explain anything to us clearly! Just get your message through us, we can take it, were old enough after all. " Ness's voice cracked a bit.

Meta Knight began walking away, but before he was out of sight, he left a few words in the air. "Beware of the intimate danger..." This caused Ness to run out of the rec room into the hallway, attempting to get more answers from Meta Knight. But he could not find the knight in the hallway. _"Dang it, he used that disappearing attack again!" _Ness walked back into the rec room and found Lucas with a concerned face.

Ness put a hand on one of Lucas's shoulders. "Don't worry about him or Lucario. They always do this, after all they _are _really good friends ever since the Subspace war." Ness tried to reassured Lucas, not wanting his blonde friend to be so uptight with Lucario and Meta Knight's odd words. Lucas nodded and gave out a small 'Mmmhmm'.

Ness took his hand off of Lucas and put both hands behind his back. "Well, I guess you're tired from all the dancing we did. And all the things we did today huh? We had such an eventful day! Come on, let's go to sleep." He gave out a small yawn, causing Lucas to yawn too. "Okay...good idea..." Lucas quietly said.

The Red-Capped boy just sighed heavily.

* * *

"Well...that was a really fun fight back there! We should do that again, that was a blast!" Toon Link cheerfully chirped.

"(Hell yeah! I totally owned you guys!)" Yoshi cockily exclaimed.

Diddy frowned. "(Shut up, you green dinosaur! You just won by default! That bob-omb came outta of nowhere when we were in sudden death mode!)"

Yoshi coughed. "(Oh puh-lease, sudden death mode is always like that. If you wait too long those bombs come out of nowhere, and blast you away! So I think you should shut your trap already!)"

Diddy gritted his teeth, but decided to no longer argue with the irritating green dinosaur.

Pit let out a loud yawn. "Well, I'm beat from today. I'm heading off to bed now. Good night." Pit flew off to the second floor of the household.

Everyone that was left also yawned too. "I agree with Pit, let's go to bed. We don't wanna be tired for tomorrow, most likely we'll be asked to brawl with some random person...like always." Toon Link rolled his reddened eyes.

So everyone said their good nights and good byes to each other and went of to their own rooms.

* * *

Yoshi walked his way to his room, which happened to be down the furthest hallway. Unknown to the green dinosaur, there was a sinister shadow following his every step into his room.

The green dinosaur turned on his lamp and did a belly flop onto his bed. "(Phew, that brawl sure took a toll on me)" Yoshi muttered to himself, while stretching out his aching back. Yoshi got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom to do his daily routine for getting ready for bed.

While he was rinsing his mouth out, he heard something shatter outside the bathroom. He quickly spit out his water and ran out of the bathroom, only to find that his room was not lit by his night lamp. The only thing that was faintly lighting it was the bright full moon shining in the clear night sky. Yoshi found that his night lamp's bulb was shattered into little pieces, which were scattered around the night lamp. "(W-What the?)"

Suddenly, the bathroom's light bulbs started to shatter one by one. Leaving the confused and now frightened green dinosaur in the darkness. "(What the hell is going on here?!)" He questioned no one in general.

_"The one who resides from an island full of it's own kind..." _A dark monotone voice said.

Yoshi turned around to see if he could find the source of the voice. But saw no one. "(W-Who are you?!)" He asked loudly. The dark voice just started to give out a creepy laugh. _"Hehehe...there is no need to know who I am. After all, I am here to claim you and what is inside you...hehehe..."_

Yoshi started to quiver in fear, he tried to move his legs to run for the door. _"(Move dammit, move!)"_ But his legs wouldn't respond. _"(Why can't I move?! I have to get out of here FAST!)"_

_"Ehehehe...can't move out of fear huh? Well that's too bad for me, I wanted you to at least put up a fight...oh well hehe."_ The voice came out of the floor revealing himself to the petrified green dinosaur.

Yoshi tried to at least mutter a 'help' but couldn't. His voice was frozen shut due to his intense fear.

The shadow snickered. _"Can't even call out for help? Are you that much in fear? Well, don't worry...I'll make your suffering end heheehehe!" _The shadow thrusted his claw-looking hand into Yoshi's chest. That is when Yoshi finally cried out in agonizing pain, while the shadow went rummaging in his chest. It felt like someone was slowly cutting your chest apart from the inside. Suddenly, a small symbol emitting a strong bright green light began appearing on Yoshi's forehead. The symbol looked like a spotted pale green egg.

After a few moments of screaming in agonizing pain from Yoshi and the snickering and laughing of the shadow. The hand finally came out of Yoshi's chest holding a bright green orb emitting the same light as the symbol on Yoshi's forehead. Engraved inside the orb was too, the same symbol on Yoshi's forehead. _"Hehehe, finally the one who resides from an island full of it's own kind's orb...Chaos will be pleased." _The shadow looked at the orb with gleam and feeling successful. Yoshi stopped screaming and fell onto the floor hard, the symbol on his forehead slowly began to disappeared.

The shadow gave out one last laugh before taking the orb and it's owner into the darkness, leaving the rest of the household oblivious of what just happened to their fellow comrade and friend.

* * *

_"1 down...11 more to go."_

_

* * *

_

**AN- Sorry again for taking so long once again...I had problems doing the last scene for some reason :(...but now I think I can pull off the other ones now :D Once again, thank you for your patience! Lol I think Ness got the girl and boys thingie mixed up XP.**


	5. Chapter 4: Vanished

**AN- Oh my gosh, sorry this took soooooo long to be updated! How long has it been? 3 months? After I came back from my vacation, I was playing 'catch up' with my school work for about a month (Physics and Math were my biggest problems when I got back). After I finished playing catch up for the month of April, I had stupid piano festival to worry about in the month of May D: So I guess you could kinda of ish see my problem throughout those 2 months I was on hiatus ^^; Also, I had my laptop taken away from me for a while (thxs to my parents...they always want me to study.) But, now I have it bak :D I'm hoping I'll be updating more often after Summer starts at the end of June. Oh, I also forgot, on June 30th I'll be getting my wisdom teeth taken out D: so that might delay updates for a tennie bit. **

**Also, I'm taking summer school for Math 30 Pure on the month of July (to get ahead in grade 12) But, I don't think that'll cause problems for me...hopefully. Again I can't make any promises...but I'll try...I just hate being so busy all the time DX. Again, I apologize for the long wait! I hope their aren't many grammar errors :)  
**

**So here I present you Chapter 4! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Vanished  
**

**--**

The morning sky was clear and spotted with red-pinkish clouds. Feather-liked clouds danced throughout the morning sky due to the morning winter breeze. The sun just passed the horizon by a seemingly mere inches. That morning was pretty calm, breezy and bright, despite what happened last night. However, that "event" is still unknown to the rest of the fighters.

The morning lights passed through the thin blinds that shielded the two Earthbound boy's room from the night, lightening a small sliver of the room with dim light. Unfortunately, the light shined directly towards the sleeping-form of Lucas, thus awakening the blonde from his slumber.

Lucas ruffled under his sheets a bit, before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his droopy eyes. "Stupid sun..." He quietly complained to himself, respecting the slumber of his heavy-sleeping roomie, Ness.

Lucas stretched out his back into place and gave out a yawn, before getting off his bed. _"Since I'm up, might as well get ready for the day." _He thought to himself, and began slowly walking towards the bathroom. He took a glimpse of Ness for a second, and noticed that he was sweating heavily in his bed. Lucas looked around for the heater that was usually on during the winter, to keep their room nice and toasty. Once he reached the heater at the corner of the room, Lucas just sighed. _"Well there's your problem. Ness, you idiot, stop turning on the heater at max heat! What are you trying to do? Burn us alive?!" _He mentally scolded Ness, even though knowing Ness wouldn't hear him nor listen to him. The blonde switched the heater off and made his way to his previous destination.

...

After ten minutes of Lucas doing his business, taking care of his hygiene, cleaning up his bed-head and changing into his regular winter attire. Lucas exited the bathroom and went for his shoes near the doorway. However, before he could slip into his sneakers, he heard moaning and loud ruffling of sheets coming from the bed. He turned his attention to the top bunk of the bed. He widened his eyes as he saw his counterpart clenching his sheets, sweating more than ever and moaning loudly as if he was in great pain.

The blonde quickly ignored putting on his shoes and rushed over to the jet-haired boy's aid. Assuming Ness was suffering from a nightmare (a _really _bad one, from the looks of it). Lucas tried his best to bring him back to reality. He took hold of his shoulders and began violently shaking him, attempting to wake him up. "Ness, Ness! Get a hold of yourself! Wake up, your dreaming right now!"

Ness's eyes shot wide open, letting out a blood-curdling scream shortly after wards. Causing Lucas to back off and clamp his ears in pain. Luckily, all the fighter's rooms had sound-proof walls, so none of the sound waves could travel outside their rooms.

After a moment of Ness screaming, his aftermath was him breathing very heavily attempting to regain is composure. Not taking notice of the blonde boy next to him.

"Ness?! Are you okay?!" Lucas asked with concern, creasing his eyebrows with worry.

The jet-haired boy looked at Lucas with widened eyes. "L-Luke..." He breathed. "I..." He put one of his hands on his glistened forehead and squinted his eyes. "I'm okay..."

Lucas wasn't really convinced, judging by Ness's facial expression. He looked like he was in a bit of pain. "Your lying." Lucas simply said.

Ness took his hand off his forehead and looked at Lucas eye to eye "No really, I _am _fine. Just a nightmare that's all. Thanks for waking me up." He then put up a smile, assuring his blonde friend.

Lucas just sighed. "Okay...if you say so. Well, I'm going go downstairs for breakfast now. So, I guess I'll meet you down there?"

"Yup, I'll be down in a few." Ness nodded and jumped down from his top bunk. "And see, I'm totally fine! So stop putting on that face." He grinned.

Lucas tried to put up a smile. "Okay. See you later then." He jumped from the bed, put on his shoes and left Ness alone in the room.

Ness put both hands onto the bathroom sink and looked at his reflection with droopy eyes. "Everyone...Lucas..." He quietly muttered under his breath.

* * *

When Lucas got to the kitchen, he was a bit surprised of how many people weren't around. For once, during the breakfast rush, the tables and the room itself was quiet empty. _"Maybe...some people overslept?" _Lucas assumed and walked over to get his breakfast for the day.

Luckily, the was at Pit and the Ice Climbers at their usual table. "Uh...morning guys." Lucas greeted, while seating himself down.

"Morning." All 3 of them greeted in unison.

"So um...what's with breakfast today? Not many people are here this morning...that's kinda of awkward, don't you think" Lucas asked the table, while biting into his fluffy rice omelette.

Popo shrugged. "Beats me...people they all overslept over something. You know how lazy people are these days. Plus with the addition to the brawls that we challenge each other...we get pretty exhausted every night."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "I guess your right."

"So Lucas, where's Ness? It's really rare to see you without him by your side." Pit asked with a hint of joking in his tone of voice.

Lucas looked up from his food. "Um...well, he woke up a bit late. He said that he'll come down really soon after I left_."_ Lucas explained._ "I just hope he's okay...it's not normal seeing Ness like that. To be honest, I was a bit scared when I saw him like that..."_

"Oh I see."

The small table ate their breakfast silently without much communication between each. Just the occasional 'So, how are you doing this morning?' or 'How was your battles last night?'. That is, until a tired-looking Ness with a seemingly-sleeping Kirby on his back stood in front of the table, holding 2 plates of food.

"Uh...good morning..." Ness greeted, while letting out yawn.

"Good morning to you too...uh why is Kirby lying on your back?" Asked Nana pointing to the puffball.

"Poyo..." Kirby shifted his body towards the other side on Ness's back.

Ness tiredly looked at the pink puffball for second. "Oh him...well, I found him 'passed out' in the middle of the hallway while I was on my way here. I couldn't just leave the poor little lying there, so I took him with me." He explained, while seating himself down and placing Kirby beside him.

"Ahh...I see." Nana nodded.

"Pooyoo, Cake Strawberry....nummy..." Kirby randomly moaned in his sleep, licking his lips.

Ness started to shake Kirby, making an attempt to wake him up. "Hey Kirby, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready." He told him in a quiet voice.

Kirby's eyes suddenly shot up. And with a blink of an eye Kirby's whole being was awakened upon hearing the word 'breakfast'. "Poyo Breakfast?! Where breakfast poyo?!" Then taking notice of the food in front him. His eyes started to glitter with glee. "FOOD POYO!" He started to stuff his face like there was no tomorrow.

"So anyways..." Pit started to say. "Anyone seen the two quarreling animals yet?"

Popo raised a hand up. "Well...I heard them last night....or so I think. There was a huge ruckus outside the hallways...so I'm thinking it was them. They'll probably gonna be asleep for a while haha!"

"Well, that's what you get for staying out so late...that is chasing each other for such retarded reasons." Nana stated.

Suddenly, the sound of dropping metal on the floor capture everyone attention to Ness and Kirby; who were staring off into the distance with blank expression written all over their face.

"Er...Ness? Kirby? What's wrong?" Lucas asked, creasing his brows with worry.

The two didn't answer and just kept on staring.

Pit started to snap his fingers in front of their faces. "Earth to Ness and Kirby...What's wrong with you two? Are you guys _that _tired, that you've fallen asleep with your eyes opened?"

Ness started to silently mutter something indecipherable under his breath, while Kirby started to shiver with horrid eyes opened wide.

Lucas; being the closest to Ness. And Pit; being closest to Kirby. Took hold of them and started to harshly shake them, making an attempt to stop their odd and sudden behaviour.

"....Sh...i....da....er..." Ness quietly muttered under his breath, but this time it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "P...P-Poyo..." Kirby added in a moan right after.

"Huh?" Lucas and Pit questioned in unison.

Ness's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Yoshi's is danger...." He finally muttered out.

* * *

_Yoshi was practically tossed onto the cold hard floor by the shadow from the previous night. "Chaos, I've gotten one of the orbs as you asked for." The shadow said, stepping behind Yoshi's unconscious body._

_Chaos let out a small grin. "Great, now hand it to me if you please." He outstretched a hand towards the shadow. _

_And so, Chaos's servant handed him the bright green orb. Chaos looked at the glowing orb with lust and desire written all over his blood red eyes. "At last, I have__ the one who resides from an island full of it's own kind's life..." He said in a dark tone. "I finally have one of the universe's life forces!" Chaos raised the orb above his hand and started to clenching it hard._

_After holding the orb in such a tight hold. The orb started to show signs of cracking due to Chaos's strength. Small luminescent pieces of the orb started to litter the floor. "After shattering this life force, this world will be one step closer to fall into darkness!" Chaos shouted, while letting out a manically laugh. He gripped the orb even tighter. After squeezing it for a few seconds, Chaos used one last of his strength to completely shatter the orb into countless of glimmering pieces. _

_Right when the orb shatter, Yoshi let out a horrifying blood-curdling scream. After Yoshi finished screaming, his body started to faintly disappear into green sparkles. The sparkles matched perfectly with the glimmering pieces of the shattered orb. Chaos only watched and laughed sadistically at Yoshi's pain. Yoshi's body was almost completely invisible to the environment within a few moments. However, before Yoshi completely disappeared. His eyes started to fill with tears of sorrow. "(Everyone...I'm...sor..ry...)" He quietly muttered. And with those last words, the fun-loving dinosaur vanished into many glittering green sparkes._

_Chaos evilly smirked throughout the whole scene. "Now that's over and done with. Who shall be the next victim?"_

* * *

Both Ness's and Kirby's eyes started to well up with tears. "Y...Yoshi..." Both of them quietly muttered in unison.

"Kirby...Ness...What's going on?! What about Yoshi?!" Pit shouted into their faces. However, Pit's voice did not get through to them.

Suddenly, Ness and Kirby had a sudden boost of energy and pushed Lucas and Pit onto the floor, much to everyone's surprise. Ignoring of what they did had done to Lucas and Pit, they started to dash out of the kitchen. "Ness! Kirby!" Everyone at the table shouted to them. Popo quickly went to help Lucas and Pit up from their fall.

"Hurry, let's follow them!" Nana suggested, quickly getting a head start. Popo, Lucas and Pit followed not too far behind.

---

The 4 young fighters gave off a small goose chase after the 2 odd-behaving fighters. After a few minutes of running around, their chase ended finally on the second floor of the household. At the end of the hallway, the door leading to Yoshi's room was opened, in courtesy of Ness and Kirby most likely. The 4 made their way down to the room, only to find Ness and Kirby passed out on the floor near the entrance of Yoshi's room.

"Ness! Kirby!" Lucas cried out, before rushing to their side, seeing if they were injured in any way before they passed out.

Nana flipped the light switch to the main lighting of Yoshi's darkened room. Only to find that one of the lights worked, however it was enough to reveal all of Yoshi's room. "What the hell?" Nana gasped. Everyone turned their attention to the dimly lit room and widened their eyes in shock. The bedroom was littered with shattered glass and the bathroom next the entrance was too littered with shattered light bulb glass. And the mirror inside the bathroom was cracked into a scary-looking spiderweb shape.

"What on Earth happened here?!" Pit questioned with horrifying eyes. "Where the hell is Yoshi?"

* * *

**AN- Brr....I really don't like the sight of cracked glass...gives me shivers down mine spine _**

** Aw man, I'm so sorry Star-chan about Yoshi! Please forgive me T_T  
**


	6. Chapter 5: A mystery and another gone

**AN- 4 words why I haven't updated for a while...._Summer school and wisdom teeth. _D:_  
_**

**Haha and no, I'm not taking Summer school because I failed a class, I'm taking it to get ahead in Grade 12 this fall :3. And the good thing is that I'm finished about 2 1/2 weeks from now :D. Summer school is the most at fault for my lack of updates, that's because I have 7 modules to do. And each of them I have only 4 days to finish :(....so my schedule is very tight this month. Also, I have a Piano theory exam in the beginning of August, along with my diploma I have to do for Summer school :(**

**Plus, the first week of July. I was in a bit of pain after my removal of my Wisdom teeth D: with the addition to a small writer's block.**

**I'm hoping that I am able to update more often in the month of August :)....but who knows...sadly, I'll just have to see if I'm on the roll with the next chapters. But this chapter is my longest so far...so a small special treat for you readers ;P.  
**

**I don't think there are _too_ many errors. But if there, in this chapter (or previous chapters) please notify me. :3 (I type the last few at like 12-1 in the morning last night lol) **

**Sorry for the delay...and thank you for your patience :)  
**

**Well, this Authoress not is getting a bit long...so without anymore further delays.**

**Enjoy chapter 5! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5- A mystery and another one gone  
**

**--**

The young fighters couldn't believe what has become of Yoshi's room. It looked like there was a battle in there or something like that. Pit went further into the eerie room, stepping on glass in the process.

"Be careful Pit...there's glass on the floor." Nana reminded him, concerned about the footwear he was wearing.

Pit turned his head and nodded. "Yeah I know..." He then looked around the room. "This room..." Pit started to say. "Has a really bad feeling to it."

Popo sighed in disbelief. "Yeah, I think all of us can feel it."

Lucas held Ness and Kirby closer, worrying about their current situation. "I wonder where Yoshi is too..." He quietly pondered.

There was a eerie silence between the small group for a moment. Until a new voice captured their attention. "Children, what are you doing here?" Asked a soothing, feminine voice.

Everyone turned their heads to the lightened hallway. Where they found the owner of the voice and being accompanied by Meta Knight.

"Ah...Princess Zelda and Sir Meta Knight! Um...good morning!" Lucas bowed his head, showing his manners. The rest of the group quickly followed suit after wards.

The princess of Hyrule let out a small chuckle, before speaking. "There's no need for such formality. We've been living under the same roof for quite a long time now right?"

The young fighters nodded with understanding.

Zelda smiled for a quick moment, before taking notice of Ness, Kirby and the eerie room. "Oh my! What happened here?!" She gasped, quickly checking on the 2 unconscious fighters.

"Actually...were not to sure of it ourselves. Ness and Kirby were acting strange during breakfast, and we just found them here; passed out." Nana briefly explained.

Zelda gently took Ness from Lucas's arm and into her's. "Alright, I understand. I'll get the others to inspect this room. For now, children like you shouldn't be in this mess. Let the grown ups take care of it for now. Please follow me. Pit, would you please take Kirby."

So, Pit did what he was told. And with that, they quickly followed the princess and knight. Oblivious of their soon-to-be crisis.

* * *

Ness and Kirby were tucked into 2 separate beds in Zelda's and Peach's shared room. While the rest of the group sat on the floor discussing about the current situation.

"This morning...Kirby seemingly was suffering for a nightmare. However, I'm pretty sure it wasn't just _any_ nightmare..." Meta Knight dully explained.

Zelda nodded in agreement. "Yeah, when I went into Link's room to wake him up this morning. He was grunting and sweating in his bed. And not too long ago, he just started to have tears in his eyes with no reason, and then passed out. Peach told me the same thing happened to Mario and Luigi."

Lucas spoke up. "Ness and Kirby did the same thing too. But for some reason, they bolted up to Yoshi's room...and then...that's where we found them unconscious..."

"What's the connection to all this then?" Pit pondered by placing a hand on his cheek.

The room was filled with everyone's 'hmms'.

Popo raised a finger up. "I dunno if it's me...but aren't Mario, Luigi, Link, Kirby, Ness, and Yoshi and some of the others, the one's that are full time veterans here?"

Everyone looked at one another and nodded to each other. "Yeah, I suppose Popo has a point there." Zelda agreed.

"But, why is it only _them _who are acting so strangely today? Like, I'm pretty sure no one else who is a full-time veteran are having nightmares and passing out. Also, Yoshi is nowhere to be seen too." Pit pointed out.

Lucas shook his head. "Pit, didn't you see how many people were at breakfast today? Maybe some people, who weren't full time veterans _did _have nightmares or something..." He then began to trail off, embarrassed about his opinion.

It was then Zelda's turn to shake her head. "No, I'm sorry Lucas, but Pit is correct on that. The likely reason why there weren't many people at breakfast today was that they were taking care of their roommates. Whom most of them shared with one of the veterans."

Nana sighed heavily. "Well there's no use of staying here and do nothing about it. Like Pit said, Yoshi is nowhere to be found. We should try and look for him." She suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Meta Knight was the first to stand up. "I'm going to talk to Lucario about this...maybe he has some info the current situation. I'll talk to you guys later if I get anything." And so, he quickly took his leave out of the room, without letting anyone have a chance to speak to him.

"I'm going to get some of the older smashers to investigate Yoshi's room. Something seems suspicious about that room, for some reason." Zelda said, while standing up and dusting herself off.

The young fighters nodded. "Okay, Nana, Popo and I will see if Yoshi's is around here. Lucas...you stay here and take care of Ness and Kirby until they wake up." Pit commanded.

Lucas stood up. "Why can't I help you guys find Yoshi? I can't just stay here and wait, I want to help too!" He retorted.

Zelda shook her head. "Lucas, it's the best you stay with them until they wake up. Who knows what might happen to them in such a vulnerable state.

Lucas still didn't concur about staying here and do nothing but wait.

Not wanting Lucas to be upset. The clever princess quickly thought up an idea. "How about this? After they wake up and if they are well enough. Go to the library with them and find some useful information for us. How does that sound?" She asked with a kind-warm smile.

"Um..yeah, that sounds fine to me, I guess." Lucas agreed.

"So, see you later then, Lucas." Pit, Nana, Popo and Zelda waved and took their leave also. Leaving Lucas, awaiting his 2 precious friends to awaken from their deep slumber.

* * *

Lucas didn't know how long he waited, but all he knew was that he must've dozed off, so time passed by pretty quickly. Because next thing he knew was someone trying to shake him awake. "Lucas?"

The blonde boy let out a small moan, before stirring himself awake from his small nap. Gaining back his sense, he looked up to see who was trying to wake him up. Upon seeing his awakener, Lucas widened his eyes in shock.

There; sitting up straight on the bed, looking 100% healthy and smiling at his blonde companion was Ness.

Lucas kept on staring with a super shocked face. "N-Ness?" He managed to quietly utter.

"Geeze, what kind of greeting is that? Not even a thanks for letting you sleep on the edge of my bed?" Ness then snickered. "And would you quit being dramatic and staring at me like I'm some god."

Lucas narrowed his eyes in anger. "I'm not being dramatic! Ness, do you know how much worry you and Kirby gave **_everyone_**!? Do you know how much worry you gave to **_me_**!?" He ranted angrily.

Ness put his hands up in defense, calling truce on Lucas's ranting. "Okay, okay. I get the message now Luke. And I'm sorry...I just...I...just" He then trailed off looking down while clutching his blanket with trembling hands.

Thinking that he was the one who made Ness upset, Lucas quickly apologized. "Wha! Oh my god, I'm sorry! Are you okay, Ness?! I didn't know that I hurt your feelings!" He asked in a concerned tone.

Ness looked up and shook his head. "No, it's okay. It's just...that...well...that nightmare was pretty bad...that's all." He said in a hush voice.

"Um...do you care to talk about it?" Lucas asked.

Ness stayed silent for a moment. Thinking about if he should tell Lucas or not. He then shook his head. "I'm sorry Lucas, I don't think I wanna talk about it right now..."

"Why?"

"Because...well...I just don't wanna."

"That's not a good enough reason. If it was causing you to act so strangely this morning, it has to be pretty bad."

"...I don't want to talk about it right now, okay? Can't I just tell you later, Luke?"

"No, I want you to tell me now! I'm worried about you right now! It'll make you feel better if you talk to someone about it"

"..."

"NESS!"

"Poyo! Stop yelling each other!" A childish voice cried out from the other side of the room.

Both PSI boys turned their heads and saw the cuddly pink puffball sitting up from his bed.

"Kirby! Your finally awake?!" Lucas exclaimed in shock.

Kirby put up a huge smile. "Hi!" He simply greeted.

At last, both friends have awoken from their slumber. Making Lucas let out a sigh of relief. "Oh god...thank goodness, you guys are both okay now."

"Geeze Luke, you worry **_waaayyy_ **to much. You gotta learn how to be less of a worry wart. Take me for example; cool as a cucumber." Ness pointed a thumb at himself, grinning.

"Z-Zip it! I can't help it though! You guys gave us a really big scare back there!" Lucas retorted irately. "Plus, you have no idea what I've been through in the past..." He quietly added under his breath.

Ness held a hand behind his one of his ear. "Huh? What was that last part?! You gotta speak up sonny!" He mimicked the voice of a senior. Kirby started to laugh in the background at Ness's gesture.

The blonde narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Urgh...never mind. Are you guys done being jerks? Especially you, _Ness._"

Ness let out a small chuckle before answering. "Haha, yup. So what should we do now?" Then suddenly he had a memory jolt of what happened to Yoshi. "Yoshi is gone now..." He muttered quietly.

"Poyo..." Kirby let out a sigh of disbelief.

Lucas shook his head. "No, he's not gone....he can't be! Everyone is looking for him as we speak!" He tried to turn their frowns around.

"..." Both jet-haired boy and puffball were silent.

Lucas let out a hefty sigh. "Come on guys, stop moping around! Don't worry, everything will be fine!"

Both distraught fighters gave out a small nod.

Lucas grabbed Ness's precious hat and placed it on it's rightful owner's head. "Come on now, it's about 2 hours before lunch. And Princess Zelda told us we should go to library and research some stuff."

Ness and Kirby got themselves off their beds and stretched out their backs. "Alright, lets go then." Ness said, putting up a smile on his face.

* * *

Once the trio got to the library, they were at awe on the size of the library.

"And that is why, I _almost_ never go to the library back in Onett. Only if I really need to for a school project or what not. Look how HUGE this place is!" Ness exclaimed.

"I'm taking it you don't get very good marks at school?" Lucas semi-questioned Ness.

Ness shook his head. "Well not exactly, I get like A's, B's, B+'s in almost everything. The only thing I get a C- is on...Science..." He then shuddered at the thought of the word 'Science'.

"And what so wrong with Science?"

"I dunno, I just don't like it...it's kinda of complicated to me. Whatever the teachers says...sometimes doesn't get through my head that easily. It takes time for it to sink in for me." Ness then snickered. "And plus, I don't really concentrate in that class all that much. All I do most of the time is draw, me beating up Mr. Molecule with my bat." He explained.

Lucas looked at Ness awkwardly. "Mr. Molecule? Who's that?"

Ness just shrugged. "Just a character I made up one day at school to portray my hatred towards Science." He then started to imagine him beating up Mr. Molecule, this time with his PSI (it was more brutal that way.)

Lucas just shook his head to get the randomness of Ness out. "Okay well...let's get back to what we were gonna do now." He then made his way to the huge shelves full of books.

"Poyo, where start?" Kirby asked, creasing his eyes with worry at how many book there were in one room.

"I dunno, but I think we should look for something that tell us something about the world." Lucas suggested, looking around different shelves.

While Lucas and Kirby were looking around shelves. Ness; being the slightly more intelligent one, knew where to find some info. He went a few rows of shelves away from the blonde and puffball and looked up to the third top shelf. _"I remember there was book somewhere around this row that I've read once...just once when I was bored. But, I'm pretty sure there was some useful information in it." _Ness thought to himself.

It took him a few moments to find what he was looking for. Once he caught glimpse of the familiar book. Ness; being too short to reach it himself, used his telekinesis abilities to bring it gently down towards him. He sat himself on the hard-polished wooden floor and began scanning through it.

Ness then widened his eyes, once he reached a the middle-end part of the book. _"No way...this info wasn't there before...I can't believe this!"_

_

* * *

_Zelda managed to round up Ike, Wolf, Mario and Luigi to help with the clean up in Yoshi's room. However, the Princess of Hyrule was worried about the Mario Bros. due to their little 'episode' from this morning. "Are you sure your going to be alright?" She asked, putting a hand on each Italian plumber's shoulder.

"It'sa okay...we'll-a be fine. After all, Yoshi's one of are-a important friends." Mario assured the worried Princess, gently taking her hand off his shoulder.

Zelda could only nod uneasily.

"Just be careful, you two. You guys aren't really in tip-top shape today. Who knows what the hell will happen in here." Wolf cautioned them, loading up his blaster just to be safe.

Everyone nodded and kept their guard up.

"Well, I'm-a gonna clean up the bathroom, it seems like-a big mess there." Volunteered Luigi, grabbing a pair of gloves and a bag to pick up any pieces of glass.

His brother nodded in approval. "Okay, just be careful."

Ike looked around the eerie room. "I still don't get why Yoshi's room is like this. Who could've done this? And where the hell is that dinosaur anways?" He questioned no one in particular.

--

While the rest of the 4 were searching out in the main bedroom. A trying-to-be-brave Luigi was left alone in the dimly-lit bathroom, even being slightly in the dark worried the Italian plumber a bit.

Once he picked up all the pieces of shattered light bulb glass off the tiled floor, he stood up and looked at the terribly cracked mirror. Luigi took a look at his worn-out reflection before noticing there was a few light bulb pieces littering near and in the sink. And so he carefully picked out the pieces inside the sink trying not to drop any pieces into the drain. However, while he was doing his task, he swore he heard a voice.

_"Weegee...Weegee...hehehehe" _A dark-mocking childish voice called out to the Plumber.

Luigi looked around the bathroom in search of the owner's voice.

_"Weegee...Weegee...**WEEGEE**." _This time the voice was a bit louder and clearer.

From that point on, Luigi was starting to get pretty scared and panicky. He desperately looked around the bathroom, hoping that the owner of the voice wouldn't pop out of nowhere like those scary horror movies. Finally, he set eyes on the cracked mirror once again. But this time something was terribly off about it, and it wasn't the millions of cracks on the mirror.

Instead of his own reflection staring back at him with widened eyes. It was the reflection of himself, that he wanted to never see again. The "other him that was bad and evil" that is. _"Surprise! Happy to see me again?" _His reflection came to life on it's own, asking with a cocky tone.

"Y-You...w-what are-a you d-doing here? I-I thought you were g-gone for good..." Luigi stuttered in fear.

His reflection just put up a evil smirk. _"Oh come on Weegee, you know that you can never get rid of **Mr. L**_**. **_I thought you were smarter than that." _His reflection spoke darkly.

Luigi started to back away slowly, away from his darker side. "Get-a away f-from me...and stop calling me 'Weegee'."

Mr. L just snickered. _"Are you really that retarded? I can **never** leave you alone, I **am**...part....of...**you.**" _Luigi's darker-counter part sneaked behind his lighter self, and constricted his arms around Luigi's neck. _"No matter how hard you try to get rid of me, Weegee. I'll always come back."_ He spoke in a low-toned voice, while placing his head on Luigi's shoulder and tilting it closer to his face.

All Luigi could do was watch in fear at the reflections in mirror in front of him. His darker counterpart preventing him from any sort of movement, and the sound of his heavy breathing near his ear.

_Anyone...please help-a me!!! Mario...Bro...HELP-A ME!!! PLEASE ANYONE!!! _Luigi thought to himself hard. His vocal cords were frozen from fear. Therefore, preventing him from calling out for help. However, he gathered all his left over courage and tried to make an attempt to call any help.

But, Mr. L knew what he was trying to do, so he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and then snickered once again. Muffling out, the only sound Luigi could make.

_"Trying to call for help? Face it Weegee, no one will come to your aid...Like all the other times you were in danger. Not Mr. Jumpsallthetime__; or your-so called 'brother', not Ms. Alwaysgetskidnapped__, not** anybody**. **No one** will save you.__" _Mr. L darkened his voice even further.

Luigi could start to feel tear well up into your eyes. Mr. L was right, almost all the times he was caught in a dangerous situation threatening his life. No one would never come help him out, either that or, they would be too late to save him. This left the Italian plumber deep in thought, trying to recall all the times he was put in danger.

Mr. L narrowed his eyes mischievously, finally getting his lighter self...no...his **_prey_**, where he wanted him. He slowly snaked his only free hand towards his chest. _"Tsk, Tsk. You should know better than let your guard down when an enemy has you where he wants you. It's no wonder you're always in such dangerous situations. I'm surprised you still haven't gotten yourself killed yet. Of course..."_ He puts up a evil wide grin. _"That could be arranged."_

Suddenly, Luigi was brought out his reverie and was welcomed with a indescribable pain he has never suffered before in his life. He focused his attention to the reflections in front of him. He shot his blue eyes wide-open from what Mr. L had done to him. There before Luigi, was Mr. L's hand stabbed right through his chest, feeling it going deeper to where his fast-beating heart is located.

After a few moments of rummaging through Luigi's chest. Mr. L finally found what he was looking for. He tightly gripped a hold of his founded object, Luigi finally found his voice and let out a blood-curdling cry.

_"Once again, it's too late for anyone to help you Weegee. However this time, your life really has ended hasn't it?" _Mr. L started to laugh, while he tried to get the object out of his prey's body. A small symbol emitting a grass green light appeared on Lugi's forehead. However, unlike Yoshi's symbol. This time it was a small spotted mushroom with 2 beady eyes.

Suddenly, a laser beam came out of nowhere, catching Mr. L by surprise. Before the beam could injure him, he quickly pulled out the object out of Luigi's body and separated himself from his counterpart. _"Damn, looks like I've been found out. Dammit." _He swore under his breath.

Luigi's body fell onto the tiled floor with a loud _'Thud!'_. The green light from his forehead slowly dissipating, along with the symbol itself.

"I knew loading up my blaster was a great idea!" Said a voice.

Mr. L turned his attention to the entry of the bathroom, hissing in process. There standing before the 2 counterparts, were Wolf; holding a smoking blaster, Mario, Zelda and Ike.

Mario immediately recognized to dark figure and stepped forward. "You, Mr. L." He narrowed his eyes in hatred. Mr. L just snickered.

_"Well, speak of the devil! Isn't it our favorite so-called hero, '__Mr. Jumpsallthetime'." _He sighed."_Well...so much for the title as a 'hero'. You're a bit too late to save your pathetic brother of yours." _

Mario turned his attention to Luigi's body on the floor. He gasped in horror and went to his brother's side, attempting to get a response from him. But with no success in the task. "What the hell did-a you do to him!?" He angrily questioned Mr. L.

_"Nothing really in particular. Just getting something that the boss wanted me to retrieve."_ Mr. L held up the grass green orb for everyone to see. Engraved inside of it was the exact same symbol that was on Luigi's forehead.

Ike gasped. "What the hell is that?"

_"I guess you could call it Luigi's 'life'. And you know what happens if this thing breaks?" _He started to throw the orb up and down_. "This thing is made out of fragile glass y'know."_ He grinned.

Zelda put her hands on her mouth and gasped. "You wouldn't..."

Mario seethed. "Don't-a do it, Mr.L!"

_"Too late...it's either I give it to the boss and make Weegee suffer more. Or... end his pathetic life right in front of your very eyes and scar everyone one of you in this room. And so...I choose...decision B." _He held the sphere as high as he could and used all his might to throw it onto the tiled floor. Shattering the orb on contact.

Luigi let out one last blood-curdling scream, before silencing again. But, this time he was conscious and aware of what is happening now.

Everyone in the room watched in horror of the actions of devious Mr. L.

"I can't believe he just did that." Wolf gasped in horror.

Zelda felt her heart sink. "How terrible!!!"

"How heartless!!" Ike exclaimed in a stunned tone of voice.

Mario, watched with emotionless eyes as green glass pieces littered the floor. Once he gathered his senses back, he gritted his teeth and lunged himself towards Mr. L attempting to beat the crap out of him. "You'll-a pay for that, you bastard!" He exclaimed irately.

However, Mr. L just simply side-stepped him, causing him the hit floor. _"Stop acting so childish...if you don't watch it, you'll be next **our** next victim and face the fate as Weegee over there." _He then went towards the mirror and bowed to show his manners. _"Well, even though our meeting was brief. I must go now, L-ater." _Before he disappeared into the mirror, he suddenly changed his appearance from a human into something...inhuman.

"What the hell!?" Ike questioned.

Zelda took a look at Luigi's body cried out in horror. "Everyone, look at Luigi's body!!"

* * *

Peach was coming back from the kitchen to get some cake and tea for Mario and Luigi. She was making way past the library when she felt an indescribable pain that surged throughout her whole body. With the ending result of her dropping her tray of treats for the Mario. Bros along with her body.

--

_"Those who are related and are from the same universe as the Chosen 12, comes with unknown consequences." _Ness began to read to himself.

--

Peach tried to make an attempt to get up. But the strange pain was preventing her from doing so. "What the?" Peach muttered under her breath.

--

_"If a Chosen 12's special orb is removed from their body and his/her life is shattered..."_

_--  
_

Peach grunted in pain, as the pain grew worse and worse.

--

_"Whoever the ones that are related to that lost Chosen 12..."_

_--  
_

The Mushroom Princess looked down at her hands that were supporting her whole body and widened her eyes in horror.

--

_"Will face the same fate as the lost Chosen 12." _

_--  
_

Her hand was starting to fade in and out. One second she could see her whole hand and then the next she could see right through it, seeing the hardwood below her. But, unknown to the princess, her whole entire being was beginning to fade away.

--

_"They will disappear and die, along with the related Chosen 12. That is the sad fate for those who are related and are from the same universe as the Chosen 12. However, there are some fighter who are not from the same universe as the Chosen 12...but they too have consequence in this wor--" _However, Ness's reading was interrupted by ear-breaking scream coming from the outside of the library.

--

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Chaos put up a wicked grin, after hearing the news of another successful 'kill'. _

_"Two done...10 more to go. This is just too easy! I wonder who should be next..." He then thought for a moment. "Perhaps the small boy?"  
_

* * *

**AN-D: that's all I can say for now :(**

***Edited* If you're wondering why Peach is disappearing, and not Mario...well, you'll just have to see in the next chapter ;)...sadly D: I'm thinking the next chapter might be a bit longer. Because, I'm going to try and put lots of important info in it.  
**

**Lol, just so you know...I haven't played Super Paper Mario (or which ever game{s} Mr. L appears in) so I apologize if I got anything about him wrong (like his personality). I just used sources on the internet to find more about him. I hope I did alright to make him in character :)  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets revealed

**AN- Ahhh...Writer's block. You gotta love it ;A;. Also another reasons why this chapter got delayed was...MY LAPTOP BROKE AGAIN, RIGHT AFTER I FINISHED MY SUMMER SCHOOL DIPLOMA!!! It's still in the repair shop, sadly (because the guy who was suppose to check it up last Friday...was sick D:) So I asked my Dad if I could have new Laptop. Since I'm in grade 12 this fall and hopefully going to University next fall, I'm in need of a good and new one too. So we out shopping and guess what...I got one!! :D :D with a great deal too (and it's really good :3 it's SONY too =w=...u gotta love Sony haha!)**

**Sadly school starts this Thursday. So I'll be busy as hell! But, once again I'll try my best to update (maybe once a month for something like that) however...still can't make any promises T_T. Sorry the one month plus wait everyone! Also, thank you for everyone who has reviewed, fav, alerted, etc this story. I think this is the only one I think I'm actually doing decent on haha xD;; so thanks again for the patience and everything :3 *hugs everyone***

**So you know the drill...if there are any grammar errors please notify me :)**

**Also, I would like to warn you. In the beginning there's a tennie bit of blood.**

**And so, Without further ado....**

**Enjoy Chapter 6 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Secrets revealed**

**--**

Right after hearing Peach's ear-breaking cry, Ness started to see fast blurry visions that played repeatably inside his head. He tried to shake them off, but with no success. In fact, it actually made it a bit worse.

Although the scenes were blurry, he could still make out a few of the images and recognize some of the people that were shown. However, they weren't those nice and happy images. They were disturbing and dark images that would make someone want to scream their lungs out. But of course, Ness wasn't that type of boy.

First, he was shown every single place they explored during the 'Darkest hour' slowly falling apart and beginning to be covered by dark stormy clouds that stretched for hundreds of miles.

After wards, the scene switched to outer space, where Ness could see the outside of this world. Shining in it's glory with a beautiful blue aura surrounding the gorgeous bright planet. However, the shine did not last because it was soon covered by a blanket of darkness, that quickly spread the whole area of the planet in a matter of seconds, leaving a dark dead planet in it's wake.

The last scene that Ness was shown, was one of the worst he has seen by far. The scene took place in a run-downed type of environment, where he saw Lucas as the only person around.

Ness then saw him running towards him, yelling at him for something. But, he couldn't hear Lucas's voice for some odd reason, for the whole scene was completely silent. But, he could tell he was yelling by his facial expression and how wide is mouth was.

Once Lucas was about arm's length away from him, he could feel him shove him a few centimeters back from where he was standing. Just like Ness did when Wario tried to turn him into a trophy.

However, that wasn't possible anymore. Instead of being turned into a trophy, Lucas was impaled right through the chest by a sharp pointy object.

Red liquid slowly trickled from the corner of the blonde's mouth and his shirt began to quickly stain with the same red liquid. Ness obviously knew it was his best friend's blood. The sharp object quickly retreated from the blonde boy's body letting it fall to the ground. Letting it wait for death to come.

Ness felt himself rush towards his critically injured friend side. The appearance of Lucas was nothing he has ever scene before. His eyes were pretty much lifeless, Ness could only see a sliver of life left in them. His face was beginning to lose it's peachy tone, along with his 24 hour rosy cheeks that him and Ness shared. The pool of blood that was running under Lucas, stained his sunflower bright hair.

_"Ness...hel...help...me...." _That was the only thing Ness heard throughout his whole vision, Lucas's weak voice calling out for his help. _"Ness help me....Ness help me, Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness..._" "Ness?!...Are you okay?!"

Ness was jolted back out his nightmare reverie by a familiar voice. He was no longer in front of a bloody, dying Lucas being surrounded by a pool of blood. Instead, it was replaced with a very much alive Lucas that had a really worried face staring right at the red-capped boy. "Ness?"

Ness shook himself to make sure he wasn't in his reverie still. "Er...yeah...I'm okay." He replied groggily, while holding his forehead. However, Lucas wasn't really convinced.

"I've called your name about 20 times now, and you wouldn't respond to me. And all this time I was trying to get your attention, you were spaced out for the entire time. And you call that being 'okay'?" He questioned.

"Oh come on, you think seeing me like how I was 5 second ago was weird? You should've seen me when Jeff and I went into Moonside. Boy, we were beyond spaced out then. Even a mouse in the room, where we supposedly thought was Moonside, thought we were nuts." Ness retorted, gaining back his senses.

"O..kay then..."

Ness scratched the back of his head. "So where's Kirby? Wasn't he with you?" He quickly changed subject.

Lucas frowned. "Well, he was with me about a minute ago. But after what sounded like a scream, he dashed out of here without saying anything. I was gonna catch him, but I was too late. So I came to check on you, so you could help me find him and find out where that scream came from. And that's where I found you just staring off into space." He let out a sigh.

"Oh I see....well we better find the little guy then." Ness then looked down "Plus, I have a really bad feeling something bad is gonna happen." He muttered under his breath.

"Yeah...I agree with you. I wonder what's going on here...like through the last 24 hours. Strange things are happening...I really don't like the feeling about this." He started to get panicky.

Ness stood up and dusted himself off. "Well we better hurry then." He put the book inside his backpack. Lucas tilted his head in confusion.

"What's that?"

Ness rolled his eyes. "What do you think it is?...Obviously it's a book."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. What I meant to say was, what's in the book? Did you find any good information?" He repeated himself once again.

Ness was hesitant to answer. He didn't want to Lucas to find out what this book has to say about this world, at least not yet. They had more important thing to do currently. So he made up a quick excuse. "I'll tell you later Luke. Not now, we have to find Kirby and where that scream came from."

Lucas pouted. "You always say that. But you always end up forgetting to tell me."

"Well, this is more important. So I'll make sure to tell you." Assured Ness. "Now come on, stop lollygagging and lets hurry!" He then urged, going up ahead.

Lucas nodded his head. "Uh...right!"

_"....How am I suppose to tell him, what I just saw._"

* * *

Once the two Earthbound boys exited the library they were in shock at the scene that was starting to unfolding. Right in front of them were Red, Marth, and Kirby surrounding a fading away Peach. They quickly dashed towards the small group.

"Peach! Peach!" Marth cried out holding the Princess on his lap, while holding one of her hands.

"What the heck is going on around here?!" Ness asked in shock.

Red noticed the two Earthbound boys."Oh hey there Ness and Lucas. I dunno, we just found her lying on the ground looking like this. I-I have no idea what going on either..." His voice was quivered in fear.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby added sadly.

They all looked at Peach again, not knowing what do as she became more and more translucent as each second past. At times you could barely see her.

Kirby grabbed the princess's other hand. "No poyo! Please stay with us Peach!" He exclaimed, starting to have tears run down his cheeks.

Suddenly, Peach's eyes slowly fluttered opened. "Please...if you can...please take me...where Mario...and Luigi are..." Her voice was very frail and hushed.

Marth nodded. "I got understand, Princess. But, do you know where they are?" He asked.

"In Yoshi's room." Ness answered almost immediately.

"Ness, how do you-" Red was about to ask, but was interrupted by Ness. "No time for an explanation! I just know! Now, let's get her up where she wants to be!" Ness exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement. So, Marth picked up Peach bridal-style and hurried up to Yoshi's room, before she could disappear from his hands. Everyone else quickly followed behind.

* * *

When the small group reached Yoshi's room, they couldn't believe what was happening with Luigi. His body was lying on a tearful Zelda's lap, slowly disappearing just like Peach. Mario was holding his brother's hand tightly, hanging his head low.

"Guys! What's going on with Luigi?!" Red questioned the other small group gathered around Luigi.

Ike shook his head. "I dunno, this dark-like figure just took something from Luigi, that was supposedly his 'life'. I have no idea what it meant though." He then sighed.

Peach opened her eyes once again and saw the two people she was wanting to see. She stretched out a hand for them. "Mario...Luigi..." She quietly whispered.

Marth knew what had to be done. So he placed the Princess beside the Mario Bros.

Peach wearily took Luigi's free hand into her own and placed her head on one of his shoulders. "Luigi?..."

The green plumber fluttered his eyes open and took notice of the translucent blonde hair near his face. "Princess..." He breathed. "What-a happening to us? Are-a we gonna die?" He tiredly asked, tears were collecting on the corner of his eyes.

Peach too, started to form tears in her beautiful sparkling blue eyes. "I really don't know...but if that's so...I'm happy that I'll be dying at the side of my most dearest friends..."

Zelda looked at the other princess, with tears streaking down her face. "No! Don't say such things! Your not going to die!" She cried out.

Both Peach's and Luigi's body were starting to dissolve into pink and green sparkles that gently flew into the air above them. Upon seeing this, Ness, Lucas and Kirby quickly grabbed hold of Peach's only free hand. "No, please Peach and Luigi! Stay with us! Please, were begging you!" All 3 of them cried in unison. "Peach if you go...were gonna miss your homemade cakes! And Luigi, if you go, were gonna miss your funny jokes!!"

Peach gave off a faint smile. "Children...you are too sweet...But, I'm so sorry...Please take care of each other and everyone else...stay strong..."

Luigi faintly smiled also. "Took the...words right-a outta my mouth..." And with that the green Plumber and Princess disappeared into the air, leaving the 3 young fighters and Mario holding onto nothing but air.

Ness hung his head low, lips trembling.

Lucas started to rub the tears off his eyes.

Kirby started to cry aloud.

Zelda sniffled, trying to wipe her tears away.

And everyone else had their hand hang low. Leaving the room in a moment of silence.

Mario broke the silence by standing up, head still hung low. "I'm-a gonna talk to Master Hand about this..." He quietly muttered and quickly took his leave.

"Shouldn't someone go with him?" Wolf suggested. "I think Mario needs someone to talk to right now."

Ness stood up, rubbing his eyes. "I'll go." He volunteered.

"Ness, are you sure?" Lucas looked up.

Ness nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry about me. I won't disappear like what happened....to Luigi and Peach..." His voice had a hint of sorrow.

"Okay, please careful then." Zelda said in a soothing tone. The boy nodded and took off after the distraught Mario.

* * *

Once Ness got down the stairs, he saw Mario just entering the room where Master Hand usually was. Ness walked over to the door quietly and decided to place an ear to hear what was going on. Since, he thought it would be rude to barge in.

Of course, the red-capped boy didn't get far at his eavesdropping plan. Because he could hear Mario's voice very close to the door. "Ness, I know you-a are there. It'sa okay, you can-a come in."

Ness jerked his head away from the door, surprised that Mario knew he was out here. However, he took Mario's 'invitation' to come in. He slowly open the door and peaked in.

"Er...sorry, I just thought it would be rude of me to just barge in into here." He explained himself.

"It's okay, besides, you _are_ one of the originals anyways. There's something I need to talk to you two about, since strange things are happening right now." The hand's voice was in a serious tone.

"Are you-a sure it's okay for-a Ness to listen on? He's justa a boy." Mario asked.

Ness turned to Mario. "Mario, please stop treating me like I'm some 5 year-old. I'm 13, I think I'm old enough to understand serious situations now!" Ness defended himself. Feeling a bit offended at Mario still thinking he's a baby.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's okay for the boy to stay here. Anyways back on subject, there are somethings that I have kept hidden from everybody, especially the originals, for a long time now. I think it'll be a good time for me to spill the beans now. Since, apparently, a new enemy has found out..."

* * *

After Lucas tried to calm the little pink puffball for about 20 minutes. He eventually was able to reduce his long stream of tears to small sniffles.

"What the hell just happened now?" Wolf shook his head in disbelief.

Red let out a heavy sigh. "I have no idea..."

"P-Poyo...first Yoshi...Peach then Luigi..." Kirby whimpered and sniffled. The puffball snuggled into Lucas's arms even more.

The blonde boy looked up from the puffball. " W-What do we do now?" He asked the older fighters. They all just filled the room with their 'hmmms.'

"As much as I hate to say it... but there's nothing we can really do now..." Marth sadly admitted, while letting out a sigh.

However Zelda couldn't admit to defeat yet. "No...I believe there's something we _can _do!"

Kirby sniffled. "Poyo, Zelda...can't do magic and help Weegee and Peach poyo?" The princess put a hand on the pink puffball's head.

"I'm so sorry...but sadly I can't do that, Kirby. There's no way that...that...I can revive someone who has passed on. My magic is great, but reviving someone is something that is far too great for my magic." She said in a soothing tone.

Kirby's eyes started to well up with tears again. "No no, please don't cry again. Remember what Peach said. 'You must stay strong.'" Zelda gently wiped the so-to-be-tears from Kirby's eyes with her other free hand.

Just as the Princess of Hyrule finished wiping the pink puffball's tears away. A loud voice boomed the whole household, gathering everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone! Please make your way to the main hall _immediately _for a **_mandatory_** meeting! I repeat, _**mandatory meeting**_!" The voice of Master Hand echoed loudly throughout the whole household.

Wolf scratched his head in irritation. "Maybe the disembodied hand can shed some light on this."

Red nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, hopefully he can."

Zelda helped the two young fighters up onto their feet. After they brushed themselves off, they departed for the main hall. Who knows what will be said there. Whatever is was, it must be very important.

* * *

Once the group of 7 arrived at their destination. They bid their good-byes to each other and immediately separated to their own ways. Leaving Red, Lucas and Kirby with one another.

Lucas then started to scout for his red-capped counterpart friend within the already-crowed room.

It only took a few moments of searching before the boy could spot his friend inside the crowd, standing by himself. Lucas walked over towards him and waved his arm frantically. "Hey, Ness! Over here!" He hollered, hoping Ness could hear his voice through all the commotion around them.

Luckily for the blonde boy, his counterpart heard his voice and turned his head towards the voice. Lucas formed a smile, happy to have accomplished something today. However, his smile was short-lived once he saw Ness's uneasy facial expression.

Lucas tilted his worry-some face. "What's wrong?" He curiously asked. "You seem kinda...tense."

It took Ness a moment to speak up. "Er...um...Lucas...I..." He then started to trail off.

Lucas was starting to become very curious about Ness's strange behavior. But before he could push Ness further on, a voice interrupted him. "Hey! There you guys are!" Called out a familiar voice.

Ness, Lucas, Red and Kirby turned towards the source of the voice and found out it belonged to Pit. Along with Nana and Popo.

Kirby quickly rushed up to the angel "Poyo, any luck find Yoshi?" He asked with a worried face. The angel shook his head sadly and kneeled down to the puffball's level.

"I'm sorry Kirby. Unfortunately, we couldn't find any traces of him. It's as if he disappeared from this place."

Kirby started to sniffle once again. But tried to stay strong for Peach's and Luigi's sake. "Y-Yoshi too poyo? Just like Peach and Weegee poyo."

Popo widened his eyes. "Huh? What about Peach and Luigi? Did something happen to them?"

Red quickly stepped into the conversation. "Well...um...where should I start? I guess to make a long story short...you could say that-" However, the trainer was interrupted by Master Hand's voice coming from the front of the room.

"I would like to have all of your undivided attention please!" Quickly, the sounds of the thirty-plus fighters died down.

"I'm sorry that I've called you all here on such short notice." The Hand apologized. "But there is something important that I must tell you...something that I've kept from all of you for quite sometime now."

The fighters started to talk amongst themselves. Master Hand waited patiently for them to finish their opinion towards each other.

"First, I would like to say..." He cleared his voice. "That Yoshi, Peach and Luigi are no longer with us." The room was quickly filled with everyone's (with the exception of a few individuals) gasps.

"WHAT?!"

"What the hell are you getting at?!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Bullshit!"

"Impossible!"

"How is that possible?! We can't die in this world! You even told us so!"

The Hand spoke up, before anymore opinions could be shot out at him. "Please! Listen to me! After we defeated Tabuu, I removed everyone from their trophy curse to prevent anything like that from happening again! I really thought that Tabuu was our last threat to this world. But, I'm afraid I was fatally wrong to think that and to remove everyone's 'curse'. Apparently, there a new enemy that is arising."

"Now what the hell are we going to do now?!" Questioned Snake.

"First, we have to protect the original 12, also known as the 12 full-veterans from the new enemy. The reason being is that if the new enemy gets it's hands on all of them. It would result in the end of everyone of you here and this universe. In this world, they are the lives of everyone here. If they die, you die too." Master Hand explained.

"What do mean by that?!" Irately questioned D.K.

"For example, if the enemy gets it's hands on Fox and removes a special orb within him. Both Falco and Wolf will also die along with him, since both of them are from Fox's universe. For those who have 2 full-time veterans, like Mario and Luigi for example and one of them dies. Either Peach or Bowser will die, it'll be chosen randomly. Since Luigi's gone, Peach is gone also. That's why Bowser is still with us, because Mario isn't gone." Master Hand answered.

"You said that Yoshi is gone too! I don't see anybody _'dying'_ when he disappeared!"

Master Hand let out a sigh before answering. "I'm pretty sure that he was the first to go. He was just the start of everything. Has anyone looked outside this morning? Even though the air is 20 below, the snow is melting like it's 20 above out there. However t_hat _is just step one, things will get even more worse if the original keep on 'dying'. Under normal circumstances, since Yoshi has no one from his universe, someone...like say Pit, would die along with Yoshi. But since he was the first to go, nothing has happened to those who represent their own universe alone...at least not yet. However, nonetheless, we **_must _**protect the original 12 at **_all_** costs! Or else it'll be the end for all of us!"

_"So that's what Lucario meant when he said 'Ness is my life.'" _Lucas thought to himself.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner about this?!" Roared someone.

"If you told us sooner, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Another pointed out angrily.

"I am very, **_very _**sorry everyone, for keeping this from you all this time." The hand deeply apologized. "I don't know what to say to make you guys happy. But rest assure, I'm trying to figure out a way to get everyone safely back to their own universes without harming **_this _**universe too. And figure out on how to get back the ones we have lost. But, that may take some time sadly. So, please...I beg to all of you that you protect the originals...and each other from this new unknown enemy." Before any could throw anymore questions at him, he quickly took his leave by disappearing into the air.

The crowd started to growl in anger.

"Come back here!" Angrily hollered someone.

"We still have some questions to ask!" Roared another.

However, despite the angered fighters pleas and calls. The Hand never came back to the room. Later on, the crowd of thirty-plus fighters died down to talking amongeset themselves once again.

Eventually, the crowd started to exit the main hall one by one and proceeded to what they were previously doing. Many were confused, some were pissed off, some were actually kind of frightened.

"Come on, let's go eat some lunch. I'm starved!" Ness said out of the blue, and made his way towards the eating section of the household.

Red frowned. "You think Ness is alright?" He asked the other younger fighters.

Nana put a hand on her cheek. "Maybe, he's just a bit shocked that all these are happening on such short notice." She then sighed. "After all, he is one of the people the bad guys are after."

Nana's brother nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe that's it. We should follow him, like the Hand said 'We have to protect the orginals at all costs.'"

Kirby stepped up and took the stage. "Poyo, even though Kirby is target. Kirby will protect Ness and everyone!" He put up a determined face.

Red bent down to Kirby's level and put a hand on his head. "That's very brave of you Kirby." He praised the puffball. "Were going to need everyone's cooperation right now. Just like we did 3 months ago."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and with that departed to dining room.

* * *

_2 shadow emerged in front of Chaos. "Sire, it seems like the fighters and Chosen 12 know the secret now." One of them reported._

_"So, the Hand has finally spread the word to the others huh? Well no matter, I already knew that secret for quite some time now." Chaos snickered. "I might as well take care of the other Hand, myself. I can't let him send the Chosen 12 and the others away yet, can I?"_

_"What shall we do, while you take care of the Hand?" The other shadow asked._

_Chaos thought for a moment. "Well, I was wanting to take the **small** **boy **tomorrow. But, since you have nothing better to do, might as well do it today. Follow, t__he one who holds the Earth's fate in his own hands in the shadows until you feel he is vulnerable enough to subdue him. And when he is..." He snickered with a wicked grin. "You know what to do from then."_

_"Yes we do, Sire." The 2 shadows spoke in unison, also putting up a wicked smile._

_"I must warn you though. The boy isn't normal, he has strong psychic powers and abilities. So hide yourselves well." Chaos cautioned his servants._

_"Understood." And with that they descended into the dark abyss._

_"S-Stop, don't hurt them..." A weak voice protested in his captor's actions._

_Chaos sneered in disgust, and looked over to his right. "You're still alifve? I thought I've finished you a while ago." He then snickered once again. "You think you can stop me and my plot of destorying this damn universe. You're the one who told me **everything **about this universe.....Crazy Hand."_

_"S-Shut the hell up! You were the one who forced me into telling you the secrets of this universe!"_

_"And I thank you for that. You were a pretty useful and fun toy." Chaos then yawned. "However, I'm through with playing with you. Now, I shall dispose of you now. Like, how a child does to one of his old toys." Chaos turned one of his arms into a pointed sword and thrust it right through Crazy Hand's body._

* * *

**AN- I hope I explained everything alright!*Sweats* **

**Just so you know. I'm planning to make the next chapter shorter. (I think 2-3k max :s...maybe...I dunno...I suck at predictions haha!)**

**Again thank you for your patience :)**


	8. Chapter 7: A close call

******AN- Well, this has got to be my record of updating...3 days! YAY! 8D. Well, I've spoiled myself and you guys XP. Not only I've updated very quickly, but I made this chapter longer than I expected *3800 words almost, not including both authoress notes* So, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did typing it :) **

******This _is _one of the chapters I've been waiting for to write...that's why I've updated so quickly :3 But me...being a very klutzy typer (and person lmao) at times (because of typing too fast). There might be a little bit of grammar errors. So you know the drill, notify me please 8D!**

******Sadly, I started to school yesterday. So I dunno when the next update will be (since I'm in grade 12 now...I need to focus on my studies...and I want my drivers before I turn 17 at the end of December) but, if you check my profile on here. It'll keep you updated my statues of this story :) **

******You can also contact me on Deviant art too :) I'm often on there also. I just hope I can update again soon. **

**Warnings for this chapter are- Darks themes, suggestive themes, and swearing that may scar you for life (lol, jk XD). But, this _is_ a pretty dark chapter.**

**Well, without further ado...**

**Enjoy Chapter 7 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7- A close call**

**--**

For the group of young fighters, lunch and the evening went and came by pretty fast without anything special happening among them. After dinner was over, most of the group split up because they had brawls and training to attend to.

However, Ness was the only one who had nothing really to do after dinner. So he sat himself on the couch in front of the T.V. aimlessly surfing through channels. He would've went with the others to have a match with them, but he didn't really feel like it today. Besides, he had about 3 fights already before dinner started.

Once he found a decent interesting channel, he put down the remote and watch it so time could fly by. But, his attention was shifted when he felt someone seat themselves beside him.

"(Hey there, Ness.)" Tiredly greeted Pikachu, with small bags under his eyes.

Ness looked at the mouse awkwardly. "Whoa, what happened to you?" He asked.

Pikachu rubbed his eyes before answering. "(Well, you know yesterday I started chasing and attacking that damn hedgehog around after that snowball fight. Well, we went on until very late at night. I think we came back around...5 am this morning. I only had a few hours of sleep until stupid Master Hand called us out for that meeting. And so, here I am now, _tired as hell!)_" He then gritted his teeth. "(And yet that damn, retarded, bastard of a hedgehog seems like he wasted no energy at all.)"

Ness raised a brow."Wow, I hafta say that's quite a story you got there Pikachu." He commented.

Pikachu looked away with a irritated face. "(Yeah thanks. Now whenever I pass by that annoyance, he points and laughs at me.)"

As if on cue, Sonic walked by the T.V room and saw the mouse. He stopped and started to laugh at him, calling him names non-stop and saying that he's a disgrace to all the veterans and to all of the Pokemon in the Pokemon world.

Pikachu seethed. "(Hey Ness...do mind if you use that power of yours that heals?)"

Although it was forbidden to use PK life up on other fighters. It wouldn't hurt to break the rules just a teenie bit, right? And so, the psychic put his hands on the yellow mouse's back and whispered. "PK life up alpha." A green light engulfed the mouse for a few moments before it died down.

Pikachu charged his powers up, electricity can be seen surging outside his body. "(Thanks Ness, I owe you one.)" He then turned his attention to Sonic and smirked evilly. "(Now you damn hedgehog, I'll make you pay for all those insults you've thrown at me.)" He then used quick attack to get over to the hedgehog in a blink of an eye. However, the hedgehog was one step ahead of the mouse.

"Try and catch if you can, you disgrace of a mouse!" Sonic teased sticking out his tongue towards Pikachu.

"**(_YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOO DEAD YOU FRICKING HEDGEHOG!)_**" Pikachu roared in hostility, and somehow ffslingshot himself to catch up to the speedy hedgehog.

All Ness could really do was sweatdropped of what just happened. _"So random...those two never stop doing such random things to each other." _He then chuckled to himself. _"That's what makes them so cool and funny."_

_--_

After watching some T.V for what felt like 1 and half hours. Ness decided to get off his lazy ass and decided to find someone to spar with for maybe half a hour or something. But before, he could go into a spar. He had to grab his backpack, which contains all his equipment, from his and Lucas's room.

He exited the room and made his way to the stairs that lead up the second floor of the household.

Unknown to the young psychic, there were 2 shadows following his every move. _"Hehehe...the boy will perish..."_

* * *

Half way to Ness's destination, he caught sight of a sweating Lucas holding a half-filled water bottle in his hand. "Hey there Lucas!" He hollered at his blonde friend, capturing his friend's attention.

Lucas turns around and puts up a smile upon seeing Ness. "Hi Ness, funny seeing you here."

Ness ran up to the blonde. "Well duh of course you would. I _live_ here." He joked.

Lucas chuckled and joked back. "Haha, true. So did you just come from somewhere? Like from a brawl or something?"

"Yeah...I just came from 10 fights without any of my equipment, just pure physical contact and raw strength!" Ness sarcastically said. Sadly, Lucas actually took it quite literal.

"Whoa, really?! That's sooooo amazing!" Lucas's eyes sparkled in amazement.

"Uh no I'm lying... it's called sarcasm, Luke." This caused Lucas to fall over in front of Ness.

Lucas quickly recovered. "Ness, you really got to stop saying things like that in such a serious tone and with a straight face." He scowled.

Ness laughed. "Well, it's not my fault that you take things so literal." He teased.

Lucas got up from the ground and brushed himself off. "Well, excuse me for...uh...never mind." He sighed. "Anyways, what _were_ you really doing anyways?"

"Well, I was getting my stuff from our room to go sparring with someone." He then eyed his blonde friend. "You want to be that someone, Luke?" He asked curiously.

Lucas looked at Ness weridly. "Ness, don't you think it's a bit late to go sparring? It's already 11."

Ness sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head. "Oh...haha I never knew that! Oops, I never knew it was _that _late already! Haha!" He laughed at himself, uneasily.

Lucas shook his head in shame. "You're bit of an airhead, aren't you Ness?"

"You know it! And you gotta love it!"

Lucas took a few step away from Ness. "Come on, let's go back to our room. It's getting late, and I still need to take a shower." He pointed out.

"Yeah, your right." Ness agreed, following his blonde friend.

_"Nessss....Nesssssssss..."_

Lucas couldn't help but look behind Ness. He was pretty sure he heard voices.

"What wrong?" Ness asked, also looking behind him.

The blonde shook his head. "Uh nothing...I thought I heard something. But, it was just my imagination though. Come on let's go."

* * *

After Lucas finished his shower, he caught Ness running around the room, seemly looking for something. "Where is it? Where is it?" He questioned no one in particular.

"Whatcha looking for, Ness?" Lucas questioned, tilting his head.

Taking by surprise, Ness bumped his head from under a table he was under. "Ow..." He whined, rubbing the abused the spot. He then took notice of Lucas. "Oh, I'm looking for my yo-yo. Have you seen it anywhere? I've been searching all over this room. I don't think it's around here, I must've left it somewhere else."

Lucas took a moment to think, trying to remember where he's seen a yo-yo. He then perked up, putting up his index finger. "Oh I think I've seen it, actually I took it to play with it...hehe oops." He sheepishly said.

Ness lightly punched Lucas on the head. "Look who's calling the air head now." He teased, snickering.

Lucas laughed himself. "Haha, I guess your right." He slipped on his shoes and headed out of the room. " Don't worry I'll grab it for you, since it _is _my fault. I'll be quick as a bunny." And shut the door behind him, leaving Ness alone.

Ness stretched out his back. _"Well, might has well get ready for bed. I got a team fight with Lucas versus Toon Link and Link."_

_--_

Once finishing his shower, brushing his teeth and other hygienically needs. Ness plopped down on the top bunk, face first. _"Man, it's taking a while for Lucas to come back here...probably he's looking all over the place for that yo-yo. Such a forgetful kid he is." _He then closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

After about 5 mins of silence. The shadows emerged from their hiding spot. _"So do we subdue the boy now_?" The shorter shadow asked it's accompanist.

Listening the young boy snore lightly, the taller one nodded._ "Judging from that sound, he's sound asleep." _They went up towards the top bunk bed, where the sleeping boy was, lying in a semi-spread eagle position. The shadows snickered upon seeing how easily they could subdue the boy without much effort. Each of the shadow, decided to go for each side of the boy.

However, before they could grab any of his arms or legs. Ness suddenly snapped open his eyes, and unleashed a PSI move. "PK Rocking alpha!" He cried out, and landed a direct hit on his attackers.

Ness jumped out from his bed and landed in the middle of the room, powering up another PSI move.

_"Shit! He was awake all along!" _Swore the short shadow.

The taller one, rubbed his abused spot where Ness's landed his attack on. _"Dammit, this might be harder then I thought." _It sneered in irritation.

"Are you with the new enemy that's trying to kill us all 'originals'?" Ness questioned, he tried his best not show any nervousness or fear.

The taller shadow smirked. _"Maybe we are. If you want to find out little boy, let us take something from you in exchange. Then we'll talk."_

Ness narrowed his eyes. "If your talking about my life, then no!" He shot another PK Rocking alpha at them. This time they actually had time to dodge it.

_"The one who holds the Earth's fate in his own hands, you've had your little fun playing target practicing with us. Now, it's our turn for some fun_." The shorter one put one of it's hands in front and unleashed an invisible force that sent Ness flying into the wall behind him. His accompanist quickly went over towards the psychic and pinned him by the wrists.

The shadow leaned over and grazed Ness's ear with it's mouth. _"Such a cute young boy you are. You have oh sooo much to live for. But, too bad your life is going to end tonight." _The taller shadow cooed, getting ready to strike his hand inside Ness's chest.

Ness growled in frustration. "Get away from me you pedophile!" He used his free legs to kick the shadow in the stomach and off of him. Ness quickly scrambled for his bat, which was few mere inches away from him.

Unfortunately, the shorter shadow transported in front of Ness. _"You damn pesky little brat! See how you like this!" _It's eyes started to glow red, causing the background to start to swirling around for Ness. Thus, immobilizing him from any sort of movement. _"Dang it...hyponosis of some sort..." _Ness thought to himself, squinting his eyes.

The taller one came over beside his accompanist. _"You finally have him?" _It coughed, still in a bit of pain from Ness's kick.

_"Hehe yes I do. Now finally we can get what we came for." _It then cupped Ness's face, bringing him up to their level. _"You little brat, we were about to go easy on you. But, you've caused lots of trouble for us into getting you where we wanted you." _It ran a thumb across the boy's chin, causing Ness to shiver."_So now, were going to make sure it's extra painful for you." _It then changed it's hand into a black stake of some sort, and thrusted into Ness's chest.

Ness cried out in agonizing pain, while the shadow rummaged inside of him. Ness's forehead started to glow a sky blue light, revealing a small Earth symbol on his forehead.

Both shadows laughed and the young boys pain. _"I told you this would be extra painful, you damn brat." _The shorter shadow thrusted deeper into Ness's chest, causing more cries from the boy.

"PK LOVE ALPHA!" Cried out a certain someone. Landing his attack right in the shadow's face, letting go of Ness in the process.

The sky blue light died down and the symbol disappeared from Ness's forehead. "L-Lucas?..." He weakly uttered, trying to get back up on his feet.

"Leave Ness alone!"

The shadows turned their attention to the front entrance of the room and saw Lucas. His face was glistened with sweat and his fingers glowing with PSI power.

_"Dammit it! Not another intruder! Holy shit this place has lots of annoying brats!_" Swore the taller shadow.

Lucas pointed his a glowing finger towards Ness's attackers. " I said, Leave Ness alone!" He exclaimed once again. The taller shadow snickered.

_"Ah, of course the timid pure-hearted one would come to save his little friend. If he didn't, it would be the end for both of you wouldn't it?"_

Lucas gritted his teeth. "Shut up! I came to save Ness because he is in trouble! Not because I'm concerned of my own life!"

The taller shadow just smirked. _"You're just wasting your time talking. I think it's time for you to shut up and time for us to get to business with your friend over here." _He then sent out something black towards Lucas, catching him a little of guard.

The black object seized his right arm and pinned him to the wall behind him. "Wha-What is this stuff?! It's all sticky!" Lucas tried to pry himself off the wall, but with no avail.

The taller shadow sent out 3 more black objects, each of them seizing his left arm and both his legs. Leaving Lucas fully pinned to the wall, helpless. The shadow came towards the trapped blonde boy and cupped his chin. _"I can see that most of your childhood has been corrupted very terribly, but yet...your heart stays ever so strong and pure. There truly must be something special out you." _It cooed into the blonde's face.

Ness finally got back on his feet and staggered towards Lucas. "You get your hands off of him!" He exclaimed weakly. However, the shorter shadow got in his way once again.

"Nu-uh, your staying right here my cute little victim. We have some unfinished business." And once again he immobilized Ness's movement with his weird hypnosis spell.

"NESS! FIGHT HIM!" Lucas cried out, releasing himself from his captor's hold. However, his captor caressed the blonde's cheek, sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

_"It's useless, no one can save him now." _The shadow, tried to break the blonde's boy's hopes. Lucas tried to struggle out of his bonds, but it was useless, they had a firm hold on his limbs. _"It's also futile to escape from your little bonds, my pure blonde victim. You were the only one who could save your friend, but here you are now, trapped like a little fox."_

Ness's captor once again, delved into Ness's chest, causing him to cry out in pain again. The room was filled with bright sky blue light, once again and the earth's symbol appeared once again.

"**_NEESSS!_**" Lucas exclaimed, tears started to well up into his eyes. "**_PLEASE STOP THIS HORRIBLE TORTURE! PLEASE STOP HURTING NESS! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!_**" He pleaded. However, all the shadows did, was laugh at both the boy's pain and useless pleas.

The shorter shadow finally found what they were searching and pulled out the spherical object from Ness. _"At last! The one who holds the Earth's fate in his own hands life_!" It looked at the bright blue orb with lustful red eyes.

Ness fell on the ground, with emotionless eyes, seeing his very life in front of him. "L-Lucas...I-I'm sorry...I r-really am going to disappear like Luigi...Peach...and...and Yoshi...sadly...I'm dragging you with me..." His voice was weak.

Lucas widened his eyes in horror as the shadow began crushing Ness's life. "**_STOP!_**" He pleaded once again, however, it was useless. So Lucas watched helplessly as the shadow's attempts into breaking the orb grew.

Suddenly, the bright blue orb was knocked out of the shadow's hand and rolled on the floor next to Ness. Lucas's captor was smacked a few centimeters away.

"You really have some nerve of picking on kids! Let alone trying to take their young lives away!" Shouted a familiar voice.

A yellow blur retrieved the dropped orb into his hands and stared angrily at the shadows.

Lucas once again widened his eyes to see their saviors. "Sonic?! Pikachu?!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry, buddy! Were going to get you outta of this mess!" The hedgehog assured the blonde, giving him the thumbs up.

"(Hey hedgehog, no time for poses.)" Pikachu scowled, charging up his attacks.

_"Dammit, more intruders?!"_ The shorter shadow then took notice of the yellow mouse and smirked. _"Well well** well**! Isn't it our lucky day? Another Chosen 12 has come, we can kill 2 brids with 1 stone."_It then lunged itself at Pikachu.

Pikachu quickly used quick attack to dodge the shadow's attack. "(As if I'm going to let you touch one strand of my fur!)" He released a thunderbolt, electrifying the shadow.

_"Damn you!" _The shorter shadow attacked Sonic with a black energy ball, however Sonic dodge it and tackled down his attacker with a homing attack.

"No one can ever land an attack on Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog in the world!" Sonic taunted the downed shadow.

Both incapacitated shadows struggled to get up, but they were held down by Sonic's foot and Pikachu's thunder wave.

After a few short failed attempts of trying to get back up, the dark duo finally admitted that they have failed their mission.

_"We sure are in it with Master Chaos_..." The taller shadow told his accompanist.

_"Well, I rather get tortured by Chaos then be humiliated by these stupid filthy animals_." The shorter one said with disgust. It then turned it's attention to Sonic and Pikachu_. "This time your lucky you saved the boy from certain death, but I guarantee you this**. Next time you won't be so lucky**_!" It warned the duo before it and it's accompainst sinking into the floor under them, showing that they have retreated...for now. Lucas's bonds disappeared along with the shadows, releasing him from the wall.

"So this so called "Chaos" is our new enemy huh?" Sonic wondered, wiping off his sweat.

"NESS! NESS! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Lucas's crying pleas caught the attention of both animals.

Lucas was holding Ness tightly in his arms, tears streaking down his reddened cheeks. Both his and Ness's body was starting to show signs of translucency.

Sonic gasped. "Pikachu! Hurry and give that orb back to Ness!" He ordered the mouse.

"(Yeah yeah, I know. I'm not dumb.)" He walked towards the two boys, the bright blue orb in his paws. To everyone's surprising, the orb suddenly had a mind of it's own and floated towards it's owner and disappeared once it was above Ness's chest. The earth symbol appeared on Ness's forehead the last time, before going away also. The jet-haired psychic immediately began to slowly stir after his stolen life force was returned to him.

"Ness? You coming to?" Sonic worriedly asked. Ness let out a small moan and fluttered his eyes open, seeing Lucas, Pikachu and Sonic staring down at him.

"I'm...I'm alive?" Ness weakly asked. "Or am I just suffering from a near-death experience?"

Pikachu shook his head. "(Nope, this is the real thing. Both Sonic and I saved both you and Lucas's life. It was a good thing we passed by here during our quarrel with each other. Oh, if you want to know, Lucas is a-okay.)" The mouse assured Ness.

Lucas gave Ness a hug, tears still streaking down his face. The boy looked up to his blonde friend. "Heh...your crying again? Your such a crybaby, Luke. When will you grow out of that habit?" He teased his friend.

Ness's teasing voice made Lucas cry harder. "Oh god, Ness! I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you! I'm so, so sorry! It was because my fault t-that...that you almost lost your life!" Lucas sobbed. "I-I promise I'll get stronger and braver so I can protect you and everyone else, just like you, Pikachu and Sonic...just like everyone else in this household!"

"Lucas..." Ness was speechless, along with Sonic and Pikachu.

"I promise...I promise...I promise..." Lucas whimpered, each time his voice was get quieter and weaker.

As for the rest of the night, Sonic and Pikachu decided to stay in the Earthbound boy's room and acted as their body guards for the night. Both boys really needed to have their sense of security back, after all...they've been through enough tonight. They deserved a good long and safe sleep.

Tonight was a close call...maybe a little **_too _**close.

* * *

**AN- Man...I feel so mean doing that to Ness and Lucas *hugs them* I hope I didn't scar anyone *sweats* But I know all of you are strong people...and probably seen or read worse 8U, but I maybe wrong :o**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
